The Host Mafia
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Rated M for violence and language. Kaoru us a member of the most powerful and strongest Mafia's around. But what happens when he finds Haruhi abused and neglected, he takes her in of course. Now with a new member there are bound to be a few twists and turns along the way, but who is it that is after Haruhi? Suck a summary people, sorry. RxR please.
1. Chapter 1

The Host Mafia

Chapter 1

Kyoya sighed as he entered the meeting room, as usual the Hitachiin twins had depressed their leader in some way, Hunny was stuffing too many sweets into his mouth, Mori was watching over his cousin, and everything was in chaos. Shaking his head, he waved slightly to Mori and moved to his own desk, setting up his laptop and entered his password. As the system started to load, he glanced over at the twins.

"Could you manage to leave him alone for today. There is a couple who are three months behind on their payments, and need to be talked to." He stated, and just like that the twins backed off and Tamaki was back in his usual mode.

"Which family is trying to cheat us?" He asked, and Kyoya opened the file as Tamaki stepped around the desk, leaning down to stare at the screen.

"The Fujiaki's hmm. Hikaru. Kaoru. Why don't you two come along with me on this one?" Tamaki asked, and the smile that the twins gave nearly sent a chill down Kyoya's back as they stood and followed their boss out the door. He shook his head, and started to look through other files, when a bong from his computer alerted him to an incoming message.

"Who is it Kyoya?" Hunny asked, as Kyoya clicked on the message. He skimmed it briefly, and frowned.

"From our private detective. It seems that he was alerted to the late fees of the Fujiaki's and looked into it. He says that there is a very important matter that we need to know about." He answered, typing on his keyboard for a moment, and then glanced up at the two men across from him.

"Wonder what it could be?" Hunny stated, and Kyoya shrugged. Glancing down as his computer binged again, and clicked on the message, giving an impatient sigh as he saw that the man had given his report in an attachment. Shrugging, he clicked on the icon, and started to read over the report. Growing slightly irritated that there were two more segments of the report. The first two seemed normal enough, saying that the Fujiaki's had been dismissed from their jobs, and that itself explained the late fees, but he was stumped for a second at the end of the second segment. It stated that the Fujiaki's had lost their jobs two years ago, but had found a different 'method' of paying back their debt. Frowning, he clicked on the final segment, and froze as he read through it the first time.

"Surely not." He whispered, causing the men to glance at him in confusion. Shaking his head, he carefully re-read the report and felt sick to his stomach. He surged to his feet, with every intention to destroy something, but carefully maintained his control.

"Those sick bastards." He growled, glaring up at Mori and Hunny.

"After I get done calling the bank, I want one of you to call Tamaki, and the other to call one of the twins." He growled, grabbing his phone and punching in the numbers that he needed. Vaguly seeing them reach for their phones.

"Why are you calling the bank, Kyoya?" Hunny asked, and his hand gripped harder on his phone.

"To tell them to burn the last two years worth of payments by the Fujiaki's. It's nothing but dirty money." He growled, and turned away as their personal banker finally answered the phone. He knew, that when his boss and the twins found all this out, they would be changing a few things around.

Kaoru glanced around at the large house, it's perfect lawn, neatly trimmed hedges, and perfectly placed rose garden. Everything was perfect, and he didn't like it one bit, because he knew that it all had to be fake. Mostly because, the members of this house had no gardner, and he knew that they weren't the kind of people to do this themselves. He glanced back toward the gate, blinking as he saw a man dressed in jeans, a large denim shirt, big sunglasses, and a baseball cap walk by. He barely registered the horrible outfit before facing forward again as his boss knocked on the door, and heard the sound of hurried footsteps toward the door.

"Well, when you say...Oh! Mr. Tamaki! Wh-what are you doing here?" Mr. Fujiaki asked, his red face paling quickly and his dark eyes darted around nervously, causing Kaoru's hand to twitch toward the gun that rested on his hip. He didn't like the looks of this, the guy was already shady enough without adding this kind of nervousness to him.

"I'm here on business, Mr. Fujiaki. You and your wife are _three months_ behind on payments." Tamaki stated, his voice frigid and his eyes as cold as ice. The man swallowed and moved back to allow them in. Kaoru waited until his twin and Tamaki were through the door, and then followed, making sure to keep Mr. Fujiaki in his line of vision.

"Well...You see...Uh...A business partner is coming by soon, and hopefully he'll be interested in my new method of income. I promise you that if this goes down right, then we'll be caught up." The man stated, and something about the way he worded it caused Kaoru to glance toward the boss. Watching as he sighed and started to rub his neck while shaking his head.

"Well, until we have the money, I'm going to have to find something as compensation. Kaoru, search the house for anything that holds great value. Or at least look like it does." Tamaki stated, he nodded and started into the house, heading for the nearest hallway with doors, and glared at Mrs. Fujiaki when she tried to stop him. Knowing that she had heard everything from the start.

"Surely we can work something else out, Mr. Tamaki?" She asked, and he watched as she paled and stepped aside, no doubt because of the fierce look that his boss probably gave her. He huffed and moved around the woman, deciding that he would find out why she didn't want him going down this hall in the first place.

He huffed as he closed the next to last door, not seeing as to why the woman was so worried about him finding anything of value in the guest rooms. That was all the doors had lead to so far, and he figured that it would be the same with the last one as well, and he quickly opened the door. He stilled as he stared into blackness, then blinked and glanced down as he noticing steps. It was an odd place to build anything underground, and he quickly figured that whatever was at the bottom of the steps, was what the Fujiaki's didn't want them knowing about. Smiling to himself, he eased down the steps, and stepped onto hard concrete at the bottom and glanced around. Blinking as he noticed floor board lights leading to a slightly ajared door at the end of a small hallway, and with a shrug he followed them toward it, thinking that it was slightly cliche.

Once he pushed open the door he froze, the room was designed for erotic things only. With red and white trimmed walls, erotic posters, plush carpeting, and a huge king sized bed in the center of the room, complete with red silk sheets and even a built on canvas for privacy. Yet, the thing that held his attention the most, was the young woman shackled to the bed, wearing a too thin, and too short, gown, looking at him with wide fearful brown eyes. She was trembling, and looking at him as if she was expecting him to do her harm, and for some reason it broke his heart to see her like that, not to mention it looked obvious that she had been through rough treatment before with the scars and butchered hair.

"What...the...hell." He heard himself whisper, and then blinked as the faint sound of cell phones ringing reached them through the still opened door.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host Mafia

Chapter 2

Haruhi stared at the man that stood in the doorway, and knew that he wasn't the man that her aunt and uncle had found to hurt her tonight. For one, he looked as if he didn't even know about her existence, and two, from the look of terror in his eyes, this wasn't something he agreed to. She blinked as he swayed slightly, and feared that he might collapse.

"What...the...hell." He whispered, and seemed to tense as a faint shrilling was heard from beyond the door. Whatever it was, it seemed to calm him down enough and he slowly started into the room, and towards the bed. She swallowed, and moved back some when he started to reach for her. It was only her guess that he wasn't there to hurt her, and sometimes, guesses could be wrong. She knew that she had made a lot of mistakes with trusting people. It was the reason her body bore the scars that it did.

"Easy now, Princess. I'm not going to hurt you, alright? I'm just going to remove that shackle from around your ankle, okay?" He asked, in a hushed tone, and she stilled. Mostly because if she moved away anymore the shackle would start to cut into her thin ankle, and she didn't want to be a cause of her own pain. Swallowing again, she watched as he pulled a survival knife out of his back pocket, placed one knee on the bed for balance, and then leaned over her ankle as he pulled a small flat head screwdriver up. As he inserted the flat head into the lock he glanced up at her, his golden eyes shining kindly, and gave a small smile.

"My name's Kaoru. Can you tell me yours?" He asked, and she shook her head. Motioning toward her throat. She couldn't remember when, but she knew that at some point in the last two years, she had lost her voice because it seemed like no one could hear it. Not her aunt and uncle, who had ignored her and put her in this hell hole of a life, and not the men who harmed her. She just remembered that one day she awoke, with no words on her mind, and no sound in her voice.

"Well then, until I find out, I'm gonna call you Princess. Is that alright?" He asked, his hand sliding around her ankle as he removed the restraining metal piece, gently rubbing the raw spot it had left to help return the blood circulation to it. She shrugged and glanced away, really not caring, but had to admit to herself that it was better than some names she had been called.

"Alright then, Princess. I should let you know, I'm in the Mafia. The _Host _Mafia to be exact, but I still wont hurt you. It seems your...uh...relatives upstairs are worser people than we thought. So, my boss, my brother, and I, will be getting you out of here. Alright?" He asked, and she blinked, hardly believeing what the man was telling her. In the two years that she had been here, she had never once thought that she would be saved from the abuse forced onto her, much less a person from the Mafia doing it. Especially the Host Mafia, the strongest and most powerful around. She flinched slightly when he raised his hand, but blinked as he gave a small understanding smile and just kept it outstretched toward her. Blushing as she realized that he was just offering her help off the bed, she slowly placed her smaller hand in his larger one. Once she was standing, she saw him give her a glance over, and then look around the room.

"There has to be something better here for you to wear. It may not be all that cold out, but it still is damp with the seasons rain." He mumbled, and she just shook her head. There were no other clothes down here, other than the ones that she had on, and certainly nothing warmer either. She watched as he 'tsked', and took a step back as he started to shrug out of his jacket. Thinking that he was going to go back on his word, and hurt her just as the others had, she backed away and quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

"Easy, now. I'm just wanting you to put this on. That gown is too short, and too thin to be wearing it by itself. This will help keep you warm, and more covered, until we can get you some more clothes." He whispered, handing the jacket to her, she blinked and took hold of the soft, warm material. When she glanced up at him with confused eyes, he laughed and moved easily until he was beside her.

"Put one arm through here, and the other through here. Alright, now I'm going to zip you up." He whispered as he moved to stand in front of her. She huffed up at him, giving him a slightly annoyed look, which he laughed at. She knew _how_ to put on jacket, she just didn't understand _why_ he was being nice enough to giver her, his. She sighed once he was done and took a step back, and she knew that he was watching her as she cuddled into the warm material that was now around her. When she glanced back up at him, he was by her side and waiting for her to take his arm.

"Come on. It's time to get you out of here." He stated, she glanced at the hand he was offering her, and easily slid her's back into it. Only to blink in surprise as he lifted his arm, placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and then placed his hand over hers. Then lead her toward the door in easily measured steps, and was thankful for that because it had been awhile since she had used her legs, and they didn't seem to keen on moving. She blinked as they reached the small dark hallway, and clutched tighter to his arm, as he lead the way toward the stairs where it seemed to quiet. They had reached the first step when a sharp gasp was heard, and she glanced toward Kaoru when he sighed.

"Guess Kyoya found out about you as well, and is telling my brother and the boss what's going on. I'll warn you, things are about to get hectic, and very loud." He stated, and she swallowed, as she glanced up the stairs. She knew, or at least hoped, that whoever this man and his friends were, that they wouldn't hurt her. So, she started up the steps again, wincing every time she heard a loud bang, or a shout that she couldn't quit understand. Then, once they reached the top, everything being said became clear.

"How dare you use an innocent young woman to pay off your debt!" The shout sounded, and she flinched at the coldness in the tone.

"What else was we going to use her for?" The voice was her uncle's, and she automatically felt her body tense in fear. Dear Lord, if he caught her now, she would regret it. He'd beat her until she couldn't move an inch without pain. She whimpered, and blinked as Kaoru tightened his hold on her hand.

"You've no reason to be frightened of them anymore. None of us will let them harm you, you're safe." He whispered, she blinked and gave a slight nod, but knew that she wouldn't get out of this house without something happening. Her uncle was a man of any means necessary, and would easily resort to violence if needed. She swallowed as he got them walking again, and blinked when she stepped into the living room to see a look-alike of Kaoru, and a blond man staring her aunt and uncle down.

"Boss. Brother. I think we can leave now." Kaoru whispered, and she tensed as they both glanced toward them. Their eyes widening when they saw her.

"Is that her, Kaoru? Is that Haruhi Fujiaki?" The blonde asked, and she blinked. How did he know her name, when Kaoru hadn't?

"Is that your name, Princess?" Kaoru asked, and she gave a small nod, still unsure as to how the blonde knew.

"You damn bitch! How dare you leave that room!" Her uncle growled, causing her to try and take a step back, but was stopped as Kaoru held firm on his hold. She looked up at him in desperation, trying to make him understand that she couldn't face her uncle, and that they shouldn't either.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't even look her way." Kaoru whispered, and even Haruhi stilled at the tone of his voice. Glancing back up, she saw that his eyes were now cold looking, like he wouldn't hesitate to harm anyone who got near him.

"She is our responsibility! So, if you take her, you're kidnapping." Her aunt stated, and Haruhi watched as Kaoru and the others just glared at her until she was studying the floor. Blinking at the feat that they had done, it wasn't easy to make her aunt look away, and they had done so just by glares alone.

"That's right. Now, why don't you just hand her over..." Her uncle growled, reaching for her. She gave a small gasp as Kaoru tugged her behind him, moved his right hand to his hip, and then brought it up with a gun pointed right at her uncle.

"She's coming with us, and that's that. If you don't want that to happen, go ahead and call the cops. I'm sure they'll understand your _use_ for her." The blonde growled, stepping closer and rested a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up into kind blue eyes, but still tensed when he stepped closer.

"No worries, Princess. Boss wont hurt you." Kaoru stated, his voice kind again, but his hold on the gun never wavered from her uncle.

"That's right. Not I, or either of these two will hurt you, Haruhi. Now, it's your choice, do you want to come with us, or have us drop you off some place where you feel safe?" The blonde stated, and she bit her bottom lip. How could she tell him where she wanted to go when she didn't know the area? Not to mention she couldn't even speak to tell him that much.

"Tamaki, she lost her voice." Kaoru stated, and she watched as the boss' eyes widened briefly, before he nodded.

"Ha! She doesn't know this area, so she has no place but here." Her uncle growled, and she saw Tamaki's eyes dart his way in a cold way then back to her looking calm and kind again.

"You can still come with us. If you don't like it, then I'm sure we can find you a very nice home to live in." He whispered, she glanced at her aunt and uncle, who were glaring at her. It was her choice this time, and she knew that if she left with them, some form of retaliation was going to happen. It seemed like she was the only way that they could pay back the debt they owed, and she really didn't give a damn. Knowing that she she was playing with fire she swallowed, faced the blonde again and gave a small nod. Blinking when he smiled brightly, and patted her shoulder.

"Then it's settled, you'll be staying with us. Kaoru, why don't you go ahead and take Haruhi out to the limo. Me and Hikaru will finish things here." Tamaki stated, and she watched as Kaoru finally lowered his gun, slipped it back into its holster, and placed his hand back on top of hers.

"Let's go, Princess. Do you have any shoes?" He asked, his eyes going to the rug beside the door. She shook her head, and gasped when she suddenly found herself in his arms. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her, causing her heart to beat slightly faster.

"I also suspect that you don't have anything that you want to take with you?" He asked, and once again she shook her head, causing him to nod and start out the door.

"You can't do this! How are we suppose to pay back our debt without her?" She heard her uncle shout, whatever happened next she didn't know, because Kaoru walked out with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know that I've probably made some mistakes on names, and I greatly apologize for that. I promise that I will try my best to change that, and if I still have it wrong please tell me. Thank you and enjoy chapter 3. Ps: I know this is going kinda slow but I promise that it will pick up soon.**

The Host Mafia

Chapter 3

Kyoya blinked as his cell phone rang, and quickly glanced at the caller ID. Sighing as he saw that it was Tamaki calling, he flipped open the device and held it close to his ear.

"What is the situation, Tamaki?" He asked, and heard the man let out a dramatic sigh.

"_It was horrible, Kyoya. Haruhi has obviously been abused badly, and has even lost her voice because of it. Although, I'm not sure if it's because of something someone did, or a psychological thing. Any way, we're bringing her with us, so could you get some one to prepare one of the extra rooms. Not to mention she's going to need clothes._" Tamaki stated, and Kyoya gave a small grin.

"Everything will be taken care of before you back. Do you know the size of her clothing?" He asked, and waited as he heard Tamaki move away and mumble something to someone else. He knew that it was either Kaoru or Hikaru, since both men were into the fashion business, and could tell by looks alone someones size in clothes.

"_Hikaru says that everything will need to be small. Nothing baggy, but not skin tight either. Same for the undergarments_." Tamaki replies, Kyoya quickly wrote it down and then stood.

"Understood. I'll get on it right away." He stated, and blinked when Tamaki stayed quiet for a moment.

"_One other thing. Add all the costs onto the Fujiaki's tab, since it's their fault that she's like this_." He stated, and Kyoya smiled.

"I'll do it right away. Is there anything else, Sir?" He asked, and waited as Tamaki thought about it.

"_That's all. Expect us there in about half an hour._" He stated, and then Kyoya heard the line go dead. Closing his phone, he quickly pulled up the folder he needed, typed on his keyboard, and then sent a mailed message to the Fujiaki's. Giving them, in detail, the reason as to why their last two years worth of payment had been cancled, and the reason that it was about to increased. Nodding in satisfaction, he moved around his desk and into the hallway. He had quit a few things he needed to make sure got done before their guest arrived. He knew that all this change wouldn't be easy on her, but he would make sure that she didn't feel as if she would be a bother.

"Kyoya! Are they on their way back?" Hunny asked, and Kyoya glanced up since the man was riding atop of Mori's shoulders.

"Yes they are. We need to prepare a room for Haruhi, as well as find clothes that will fit her. Will you two help?" He asked, watching as they nodded. He folded and easily tore the paper that he had wrote on in two, and handed the half with instuctions on clothes to them.

"Also, don't worry about the cost, all of it will be added on the Fujiaki's debt. Just follow the instructions accordingly." He stated, watching as Hunny took the paper and nodded.

"Leave it to us, Kyoya. Let's go Takashi." Hunny stated, using Mori's real name. Kyoya stepped aside and let them pass, and then started toward one of the extra rooms. He figured that she wouldn't want too large of a room, but not a small one either. Also, Tamaki would probably want her in a room that was close to someones, in case she started having fits over the change. Thinking for a moment, he headed farther down the hall, and stopped when he reached the part that held their rooms. His was the farthest down on the right, with Tamaki's right across from him, and no more rooms down there. A few feet up was the room that the twins shared, with an extra room across from theirs, and with Hunny's room above it and Mori's across from Hunny's. He blinked and opened the door, it was a decent sized room, not to large or small. It held a queen sized canopy bed, had hard wood flooring, white walls, a walk-in closet, a chest, and even it's own bathroom. Also, it would be easy to remodel to her liking if she wished it. Giving a nod, he moved to the walk in closet and started browsing through it, easily finding the fresh sheets, pillows, and comforter for the bed.

Once he was done making the bed, and making the rest of the room presentable, he started back toward his office. Only to stop when he passed the front door to the mansion and heard the familiar crunch of wheels on gravel. He glanced down at his watch and realized that it had been exactly half an hour after he talked to Tamaki. Giving a nod he approached the front door, opened it, and stood staring down at them as they got out of the limo. He blinked when he saw the young woman, Haruhi. She was thin and obviously malnourished, and he made a mental note to call the doctor to come check on her. She was wearing Kaoru's thick jacket, which seemed to swallow her whole, her hair looked as if someone had tried to butcher it, but he knew that the moment she was comfortable enough the twins would fix it. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and slightly dull. No doubt because of everything she had to endure, but still he had to admit that she still had a natural beauty to her in some way.

When she glanced up at him with uncertain eyes he smiled slightly and gave a small bow once they were close enough.

"Greetings, Ms. Haruhi. My name is Kyoya, and I hope that these three...uh...idiots haven't frightened you in any way." He stated, a smile still on his face. He watched as she attempted a small smile of her own followed by a small shake of her head, and moved aside so they could enter. Following behind so he could shut the door, and watched as they all waited for her to take in the inside of the mansion. Even he had to admit that it was probably far too big since there was only them in it, but it still had its reason.

"Kyoya. Has everything been taken care of?" Tamaki asked, and he saw that Haruhi turned to give them a confusing look. Giving her a reassuring smile he nodded.

"I've chosen a perfect room for her, one that can be fitted to her liking, and one that is close to us so in case she is in need of anything. Her clothes have yet to arrive, mostly because I sent Hunny and Mori on that errand, which I'm thinking could be a mistake. Everything else after that is taken care of as well." He stated, blinking as Haruhi spun and gave them a sad look.

"Easy, Princess. It's standard procedure for us to treat our guest like this. Until you decide you've had enough of us, and want to move out, we'll basically be spoiling you." Hikaru stated, and Kyoya watched as she lowered her eyes and shook her head slightly. He smiled as he stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder, his smile dropping slightly when he felt her tense beneath his hand.

"Haruhi. None of us want you to feel as if you're a burden, alright? We're doing this because we want to help you, and help you we will. But if you don't want us around you, all you need to do is let us know in any way you can. But, know this, if you want something, please don't hesitate to ask." He stated, and blinked when she glanced up at him with questioning eyes. He had a feeling she was trying to ask him something, and decided to guess on it.

"Are you trying to ask me, why we are doing this?" He asked, smiling when surprise entered her eyes and she nodded slightly. He huffed and stepped back, sliding his hand off her shoulder and into his pocket.

"You'll have to understand us to get that answer. So, I think I'll let you discover that answer on your own, alright." He stated, and watched as something close to annoyance flashed into her eyes. He smiled again, glad to see that she hadn't been completely broken by her aunt and uncle.

"Well, Haruhi. Do you want to explore around a bit? You're free to go anywhere you like in the mansion, and even outside of it as well. You're free now and can do anything you please." Tamaki stated, and Kyoya watched as surprise lit her eyes slightly. Obviously she hadn't realized that she was truly free, and that the only thing that would frighten her now would be the memories, and possible nightmares.

"Actually, Boss. I think that she should wait at least until she has better clothing." Hikaru stated, causing her to tense when he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close.

"Yeah. We can't have, Princess, catching a cold on her first day with us." Kaoru chimed in, wrapping his arm around her waist and stepping closer to her. Efficiently sandwiching her in between him and his brother, and it seemed as if she wasn't too sure what to do about it.

"What do you two...think you are doing?!" Tamaki hissed, pointing a finger at them, and causing the young woman to tense at the tone in his voice. The twins gave him an innocent look, but tightened their hold on the confused woman.

"Comforting her." They replied in unison, shaking his head he stepped forward.

"I don't think you should be doing that just yet. She doesn't know us that well to have this kind of... act dumped on her yet. If anything..." He stopped when he heard the sound of tires on gravel again and gave another small smile.

"Ah. That will probably be Mori and Hunny, back with your clothes Haruhi. Once we have them in, we can show you to your room, you can change, and then do as you please." Kyoya stated, moving back toward the door, and opened it just as they stepped onto the last step.

"We're back, Kyoya!" Hunny shouted, his arms loaded with bags. Kyoya glanced at Mori to see the same with him, nodding, he stepped aside and allowed them to pass. Glancing at Haruhi, and blinked as he saw that she was staring at Mori with open fear, and was actually gripping Kaoru's arm as if it was a life line. Oh dear, that couldn't be a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The Host Mafia

Chapter 4

Haruhi knew that she shouldn't be afraid, but the man that stepped through with the small blonde boy, was exactly like the 'friends' her aunt and uncle always gave her to. He was tall, stoic looking, and over all, he was built. Swallowing, she tightened her hold on Kaoru's arm, and attempted to take a step back. But she was still sandwiched between the twins, and unable to move.

"Easy, Princess. That's just Mori, and regardless of his looks, he's nothing but a gentle giant." Kaoru whispered, and she glanced down. She had to believe him, because she didn't have anything else to go on. Still, she might think that he wouldn't hurt her, but her body still wouldn't listen to her. She had just too many men like him, force themselves onto her. So her body automatically wanted to tremble, to hide.

"Hi Haruhi! My name is Hunny, and this is my cousin Mori! You're really, really, cute! We got you some clothes." The boy named Hunny stated, causing her to jump slightly when he suddenly appeared in her vision, looking up at her with wide, bright light brown eyes. She nodded, but kept her gaze lowered, not wanting to hurt the other man's feelings by showing him that she was afraid.

"Kaoru. Why don't you go show her to her new room. It's the one right across from your's and Hikaru's. I've already made the bed, and made it presentable. Haruhi, once you've changed into something warmer, you will be free to do what you like." Kyoya stated, she gave a nod, and reached for some of the bags, but blinked when the twins swiped them all up.

"I'll come with yall. I need to grab something out of our room, anyway." Hikaru stated, and Haruhi blinked as they both grabbed an arm and started down the nearest hall. She bit her bottom lip, but followed even though she wasn't too keen on having two other men in her new room. Even though she knew that neither of them would harm her, they had made that clear in the limo. The moment that Kaoru had slid into the limo, he had kept her on his lap and cuddled her close. Only when she shifted did he ask if she wanted to sit on the seat, and the moment she had nodded, he had eased her down beside him. A few moments later, Tamaki and Hikaru had walked out and started for the limo as well, with Tamaki closing his phone as he walked. They had opened the door, Tamaki had slid into the seat across from them, but Hikaru had slid in beside her and snuggled as close as his brother was.

"Now don't you two start that." Tamaki had growled, and she had looked up to see innocent smiles on the twins faces.

"What? We're just trying to show her that she has nothing to be afraid of." Kaoru had stated, and Hikaru had nodded.

"Besides, our pranks aren't funny unless they are pulled on you, Boss." Hikaru had stated, and she frowned. What kind of people would play pranks on their boss? It just didn't seem natural to her for them to do that. Wasn't you suppose to show respect to the boss?

"Here we are, Princess." Kaoru started, and she blinked as she glanced up and saw that they were standing in front of her new room. They were standing on either side of the door, and she hesitated as she reached for the handle. Inhaling slightly, she gripped the shiny brass, and twisted, staring at the room beyond. It was plain, slightly bigger than average, with white walls, hard wood flooring, a queen size canopy bed with white covers, a huge bathroom, and a walk-in closet.

"There should be hangers in the closet for the clothes you want to hang up. Also drawers for more... personal items. When you want to decorate, just let us know and we'll be glad to help. So, if you need anything, we'll be right across from the hall." Kaoru stated, she nodded and watched as they sat the bags down on her bed and started to walk away. She glanced down when they shut the door, and slowly made her way to the bed. She pressed down on the mattress, and gave a small smile when it felt soft and velvety, instead of that clingy make shift silk that she usually slept on. Glancing up, she grabbed the nearest bag and carefully opened it. It was full of nothing but shirts, sweaters, under shirts, and regular t-shirts. The next bag was the same, only these had different designs, and printed sayings. The next was jeans and shorts, after that was underclothes, and socks, and then a few summer dresses. The last was bath supplies, toothbrushes, hair brushes, and the likes. She smiled and glanced toward the bathroom, thinking that a good soak would feel excellent, but decided that she should put her new clothes up first and choose what she would wear.

A few minutes later she was sinking into the large tub that was filled with bubbly, warm water, and sighed in bliss. She had never been allowed to stay long in the tub, and now she could for as long as she wanted. But after a bit, she started to tense. She knew it was because her body wasn't used to staying too long, because if she usually did stay in too long, she'd get punished because of it. So, after a quicker soak then she liked, she quickly washed her hair, washed off, and got out. She dried off and started to brush her short, butchered hair. She froze with her new hair brush halfway through it, as she recalled how it got that way. One of the men had hidden scissors and brought them down, and had started to slash at her skin, and then grabbed her hair and started hacking away. Swallowing she finished brushing it, rummaged through the bag with the bathroom accessories, and pulled out a hair tie.

Once she was done with her hair, she turned to the clothes she had picked out with a smile. It was a simple light blue sweater, and a pair of faded blue jeans, but she liked them the most and had grabbed them the moment she saw them. She finished dressing, and then hesitated as she stepped back into her room. She wanted to look about, but she didn't want to cause a bother if someone tried to come looking for her. Biting her bottom lip, she glanced to the door, and then around the plain room. Inhaling she started toward the door, and stopped with her hand on the knob. Her body tense, her breathing labored, memories of the past slamming into her. She was only nineteen, and her body wasn't her own. It could recall the last two years, where if she stepped out of her room without permission she would regret it highly.

They wont hurt me. They wont hurt me. She kept telling herself, but her body refused to believe it. She gave a whimper, turned her back to the door, and allowed herself to slide down it to the floor. She just couldn't walk around like they said she could, it just didn't go with what she knew. Swallowing, she stood on shaky legs and started toward the bed. She sat on the edge, pulled her legs up, and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to still her trembling body. She had just walked out on her aunt and uncle, when they said that she wasn't to go. How could she stay here? She would be punished when they finally got a hold of her. Her usual punishments would be nothing, compared as to what she would have in store for her. She hid her head in her knees, and allowed silent tears to fall. She wouldn't be able to do this. The more she kept away from them, the worse the punishment was going to be. What had she been thinking? Letting them take her away when she knew what would happen.

"Haruhi! I thought maybe you'd like a tour guide!" Hunny shouted through the door, and she jerked when he knocked lightly before opening it up. She glanced at him in fear, and quickly glanced away when he gave her a confusing look.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" He asked, she just tensed when he moved toward her until he was standing infront of her. She nearly flinched when she saw the man named Mori in the door way, looking in at her in concern. She swallowed, and closed her eyes when it felt like her throat was starting to close on her. She hated it when that happened, it reminded her of the man that also choked her when he hurt her.

"Mori! Stay with her! I have to go get the others!" Hunny shouted, as her body began to tremble violently, and she clasped her hand around her throat. She couldn't breath, all the air seemed to leave her body. She gave a cry when large hands suddenly picked her up, and pulled her tight against a hard chest. She didn't want to get hurt...she needed air...why couldn't she breath?

"Shhh. You're alright. No one is going to hurt you. Please, calm down. Here, breath with me." Mori whispered, and she tensed when she heard him inhale, felt his chest expand slightly, and then relaxed when he inhaled. She attempted to follow his lead, but shook her head when it felt as if she couldn't get enough air on the first breath. She tensed when he placed a hand at the back of her neck, and inhaled again, and she was surprised this time to find that she could actually get enough air this time. She shuddered when she exhaled, and felt her tense body relax against him as breathing came easier.

"Just remember, the air is there. You just have to bring it in." Mori whispered, she swallowed and remained leaning against him as she breathed. Afraid to move in case it started again. She closed her eyes as she shuddered again, and jerked back slightly when she felt his thumb brush under her eye. She blinked up at him, and realized that she had been crying again. Swallowing, she straightened more, blinking when he released her and watched her. Sniffing slightly, she pulled on her sleeve, and was about to wipe her face when he suddenly put a handkerchief in her hand. She glanced up at him, and felt more tears gather when he gave her a small smile. Here, she was first afraid of him because he looked like the other men, and he was treating her like she was a fragile doll. She glanced down in shame, pressed the cloth to her face, and sniffed when she felt his large, gentle hand rub her head.

"You'll be alright." He whispered, and she nodded even though she knew it wasn't a question. She would be alright, these men wouldn't hurt her, because they wanted to help her. At the sound of foot steps, she glanced up hesitantly and watched as the others rushed into her room.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked, dropping down on one side while his brother dropped to her other. She sniffed again, and gave a small shaky nod.

"She had a minor panic attack, but she'll be alright." Mori stated, and she nodded to show that he was right. She glanced up when she heard a sigh of relief, and blinked when Kyoya crouched down in front of her.

"Haruhi. Would you like us to show you around?" He asked, she blinked and stared at him for a moment. She knew that he was trying to find a loophole in how she was told to act in the last two years, and she was glad that he did. Swallowing, she nodded, and rubbed her eyes again with the cloth.

"Alright then, Princess. How about we start with our rooms, that way you know where we can be at should you need us?" Kaoru asked, and she nodded. Blinking when he held out a hand, and helped her to her feet.

"Lets go to my room first! I want her to meet Ursa-chan!" Hunny shouted, and she blinked as Kaoru tugged on her hand gently, and then followed to the room, right beside hers. When she stepped in, she blinked. It looked like the room was nothing but stuffed animals, and karate trophies. Yet, somehow, it looked right together. She watched as the young man ran to his bed, picked up a plush rabbit, and thrust it into her chest. She blinked at how soft it was, and plush as she pressed her fingers into the soft material and bit her bottom lip. She hadn't felt anything so soft before, and wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Isn't she just the softest?!" Hunny asked, and she nodded. Handing the stuffed animal back to him and glanced around. She still didn't fully understand. The man was older than her, but acted like he was a little kid.

"Mori's room is next!" Hunny shouted, and she allowed Kaoru to lead her across the hall. The large man opened his door, and she saw that the room fitted him perfectly. It was in toned, wooden colors. With a simple made king size bed, some pictures on the wall with his family, and kendo trophies on a shelf. She glanced at the nearest trophy, and blinked as she saw that it was a first place international trophy.

"Yeah. Mori's the best fighter in the world! Just like I'm the best karate fighter in the world!" Hunny stated, and she blinked and remembered the trophies in his room. She glanced at the man, and saw that he was blushing slightly while looking around as if it was nothing. She thought that it was impressive, but obviously he didn't think it was all that big of a deal.

"Next is mine and Hikaru's room." Kaoru stated, she nodded and followed them out again. Blinking as they motioned to the room across from hers. It was large, and had two twin beds pushed together, and rumpled as if it was never made. It was decorated in hues of blue and slight gold, and she frowned at the sketch papers all over the floor. Glancing down at her feet, she saw one that was face up and looked to be a sketching of clothing.

"Me and Kaoru are into fashion. We plan to start our own fashion line, like our mother's. You'll probably see a lot of these all over the place, so rather ignore them or just bring them here." Hikaru stated, and she nodded. She leaned down, and picked up the sketch. It was of a summer dress. It was a light tan color with a few floral patterns on it, stopping just above knee length. She thought it was really pretty, and would definitely wear it if she could.

"Do you like it, Princess?" Kaoru asked, and she blinked. She still didn't know why he called her Princess when he knew her name, but she figured that it didn't bother her that much. She nodded, and handed it to him, watching as he gave her a bright smile that had her giving him a questioning look.

"That's one of his designs. Mine are more, punk rock. With mesh and leather. Whenever someone likes our work, it means a lot." Hikaru stated, she nodded and then blinked when Hunny grabbed her hand. Pulling her away from the group, and farther down the hall.

"Next is Kyoya's room." He stated, and she heard the others following in behind them. They waited until Kyoya stepped forward and allowed her to step through. His room looked like it was sterile. With all kinds of electronic, with a main laptop on the desk in front of a large window, the wood floor was stained, the walls an off blue, and the bed was neat. The walls were lined with shelves that were filled with books, and she was curious as to what kind of books they were.

"Kyoya is the go to guy for information in this group." Tamaki stated, and she glanced at the man that the room belonged to. He nodded and gave a small smile.

"I also control the finances, and maintain payments when they are needed." He stated, she blinked and frowned. If Kyoya handled all of that, then what did the boss do?

"If you're wondering what the Boss does, he controls us. It's kinda hard to explain, but if it wasn't for him, none of us would have ever met one another." Hikaru stated, and she blinked at that while looking at the man in question. He was scratching the back of his head and wearing a sheepish grin on his face.

"Also, Haruhi, if you want to borrow a book you are more than welcome to. Not to mention, the mansion has its own library, which you are welcome there any time you wish." Kyoya stated, she smiled slightly, but knew from the feel of it that it was forced, and wished that she could give a more natural smile for them. After all they had done for her, they deserved that much.

"Lastly, is my room. Right across the hall here." Tamaki stated, spinning her around, and edging her across the hall. The room looked like it should be in a palace, or at least in a kids fairy tale book. The bed was king sized, and beyond stuffed. Everything was a bright yellow and gold, and even the furniture had a palace touch to them.

"Just to forewarn you, we also call Boss, Milord a lot. His room, and charisma, is the main reason why. When he's in his relaxed mode, all he can do is act in a 'princely' manner. It takes a bit to get used to, but its most fun to make fun of him then." Hikaru stated, and she nodded.

"Hey! Don't say something like that!" Tamaki shouted, and Haruhi jumped as he suddenly pointed at the twins, who automatically wrapped their arms around her.

"You see. Much more fun." They stated in unison into both ears, and she blinked.

"And stop using her as a shield." Tamaki shouted, and she blinked as they laughed and hugged her tighter. She heard Kyoya sigh, and then glanced around at the men around her. Hunny and Mori were watching in amusement, Kyoya was shaking his head in annoyance, Tamaki was seething in mock anger, and the twins had large mischievous smiles on their face. She relaxed, and knew, for sure, that she was safe here. That these men, would never hurt her. Relaxing fully, she gave a small giggle, and showed them a true smile that had all of them staring at her in awe. They had never seen anything more dazzling then her smile, and all them were determined to make sure that the smile never faded again.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a two week skip, just a heads up. Enjoy. Also, I have no way of knowing how to spell those doll like things that designers use as make shift models, so please forgive me if the beginning here is a little weird...**

The Host Mafia

Chapter 5

Kaoru sighed as he stared at the naked plastic doll that was a few feet in front of him. He had been starring at the damn thing for about half an hour now, and he couldn't think of a single design that would look great enough to submit to the fashion company. Giving a groan he stood, stretched his hands high above his head, groaning as his back and shoulders gave satisfying pops. Rotating his neck, he moved and stared out his window that overlooked the mansions back garden. He blinked as he saw Haruhi sitting on the bench under the blooming cherry tree, her nose in her most recent book. He smiled as he watched her turn the page, and was surprised that two weeks had already passed since she had first walked through the mansion doors. Then she had been clutching his arm like a life line, and now she was standing on her own against them. She still wasn't talking, but it was becoming easier to read her body language, especially when she was annoyed or fed up with them. Not to mention she wasn't afraid to wander on her own any more.

"You know, staring at her like that could be considered stalking." Hikaru stated, wrapping his arms around him, and nuzzled his neck. He smiled and stared down at his brother, and knew what he was getting at.

"Shut up, man. I'm just trying to find some inspiration for my newest design." He stated, and closed his eyes when his brother gave a sharp laugh and moved away. He glared over his shoulder at him as he moved to his side of the room, and pulled out his own plastic doll. It was already pretty much covered, and looking amazing. He just couldn't find any clothes that looked good on his own plastic doll.

"You know. Mom always said that sometimes, some people need more than a plastic doll." Hikaru stated, and he blinked. His mother was like that, everyone she worked with, always used the plastic figures, but she actually used models, of every kind. He must be the same way, so he needed an actual model, it was the only way he would actually feel as if his designs were complete.

"You might be right. Maybe some of Mom's model's will agree to help me out." He mumbled, glancing over to his brother when the man scoffed and glanced over at him.

"Oh please. You'll never get any work with them around. They will do nothing but flirt with everyone, and probably down grade Haruhi." Hikaru stated, and Kaoru tensed, his brother was right. Those models could be snobby at those who weren't rich or well known, and Haruhi didn't deserve that.

"You have a point there. What am I to do?" He asked, glaring at the white plastic, and then to his brother when he laughed.

"Why not ask Haruhi to model for you? You'll be able to have a model, and the rest of us will be able to see Haruhi dressed up so cutely." Hikaru stated, and Kaoru blinked at the idea. It was a good idea, but he didn't want to to push Haruhi into something she didn't want to do.

"I'll go and see if she'd be comfortable with it." He stated, and started out the door, rolling his eyes as his brothers laughter followed him down the hall. He stepped out the back door, and inhaled the fresh air that enveloped him. He glanced toward the weepng willow, smiling as he saw that she was still sitting beneath the tree, nose in the book. He remembered when Kyoya asked if she wanted a job to pass her time, at first she had seemed hesitant, and then had finally given in to find out what it was. Everyone knew what it was, and was glad that she took to it easily. All Kyoya was having her do, was make sure that all the files remained in order and to occasionally look at the folders that he couldn't get to in time and report to him what they said. Also he had her meet their agent who looked into issues with payments, not telling her that it was him who originally found her, and told her that she would occasionally read his reports, then report it to Kyoya or Tamaki. Whoever she found first. Today was her day off, mostly because with her help they had actually got caught up on all issues with payments. Not a small feat.

Shaking his head, he moved through the garden path, smiling as he came to a stop before her and she hadn't even moved.

"Man, when you get into a book, you get into it." He stated, smiling down at her when she jerked and looked up at him. She gave a small smile, and moved over slightly so he could sit down. He sat, and leaned back while stretching out his legs. He didn't know how to bring it up, and blinked when she suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, then held her phone up to him.

_I thought that you had to create a new look for a fashion meeting coming up?_ He smiled at the text, and straightened while looking at her.

"I'm having a little trouble with the design. You see, a lot of designers can use those large plastic dolls, and create their masterpieces. Me, I'm a little different. I prefer to use actual models, and breathing humans. That way I can see how the clothing flows when it moves, and how the color of the outfit goes with the person's skin tone." He stated, and watched out the corner of his eyes as she typed on her phone again.

_Then why not get a model? I'm sure Kyoya or one of the others know one. I'm actually surprise that you don't know one._ He laughed and glanced down at her, seeing the confusion look in her eyes.

"I do know some models, but I don't like them all that much. They're snobby, and would rather flirt with the other guys instead of staying still so I can get the outfit done." He stated, and watched as she thought for a moment. Then blinked when she typed something and then handed the phone to him while keeping her eyes down. He took the phone and blinked at what he read.

_If you really need someone, I wouldn't mind. I know I'm not 'model' material, but maybe I could help in some way._ He smiled, and handed the phone back to her.

"I could really use the help. Are you sure you don't mind?" He asked, and watched as she smiled and nodded. He stood and offered his hand to her.

"Then, lets get started." He stated, watching as she smiled and placed her hand in his. He lead the way back to the mansion, and thought how he could do this without making her feel uncomfortable. He'd have to change things up a bit, he already knew her size, and was thankful that he had the base, so she'd just have to dress, and then walk around a bit as he got a feel for it before making the adjustments he wanted, along with any accessories. When they reached the door to his room, he opened it, not surprised to see Hikaru gone, and walked over to the base that he had created.

"If you don't mind, Princess. Please go dress in this." He stated, watching as she nodded, took the smooth material and then headed for the bathroom. A moment later she came out, and he blinked for a moment, too stunned for words. She looked amazing in the light blue summer dress with white straps that blended into the blue. He almost said that it was perfect, but realized that it was a bit more longer than he liked, and the straps were still to wide to compliment it. He blinked when her cell phone was suddenly put in front of his face.

_I'm not sure how to say this nicely, so I'm just going to be blunt. This dress feels a little too heavy to be a summer dress._ He smiled at the words and nodded while crouching down in front of her while grabbing his sewing kit and the hem of the dress.

"That's because the skirt is too long, even if it was on a taller person. It's weighing down the rest of the dress instead of letting it just flow over the body. Also the straps are still too wide, covering more of the shoulders than it should. It makes it feel as if it's too much for a summer dress. No worries, I'll make it more light. Now you'll have to stay still. I don't want to accidentally stick you with the pins." He stated, looking up long enough to smile at her nod, and then focused on the dress. After a while, he stood, asked her to move around like she normaly would, and made the adjustments that he wanted. After about and hour and a half, he felt as if he had achieved what he had wanted as he made the final adjustment to the strap. Stepping back he walked around, and then stepped back farther.

"How does that feel?" He asked, and watched as she thought a moment, moved a little, and he was satisfied when the skirt flowed easily with the body, even giving a little final wave when she stopped and turned to face him. Typing on her phone as she walked back to him.

_Much better! It feels light, and even feels good brushing against the skin._ He smiled and relaxed, glad that she had said what he was hoping for.

"Excellent. Now, I was thinking about a design on it, but I haven't a clue as to what to put on there. Want to help me decide?" He asked, watching as she blinked and pulled her phone back.

_I know nothing about fashion. This is your design, so shouldn't you choose all of the designing ideas?_ He shrugged and moved her over to the full length mirror and pulled out some materials with designs on them.

"It's good to have someone else opinion every now and then." He stated, and then held the material up to her so she could see the designs. The first was a faint purple, with a vine pattern that would fade in and out of the blue. The second was a dark pink that faded into light, the pattern was a large rose in the darker part, with its petals falling into the lighter parts.

"So, which one do you like?" He asked, already knowing which one he preferred, but was seeing if she would like the same one he did. She studied both the materials carefully, not showing her thoughts, and finally handed the materials back to him and grabbed her cell phone.

_They are both beautiful designs, but with this dress. I think that the pink flower would be best. It would give it a more summer feeling._ He smiled, it had been exactly what he had been thinking when he had created the design.

"Exactly my thoughts" He whispered, smiling at her shocked look, and then stood with the material. He moved to his desk, grabbed his scissors, and started to cut the pattern out.

"This will take a while, so go ahead and sit. Your feet must be tired." He stated, laughing slightly when she didn't hesitate to sit down on the bed. He turned back to the cloth, and started on the pedals, knowing that the rose would be the hardest thing to cut. He sat the scissors down after finishing the pedals, and flexed his fingers.

"Yo! Kaoru, how's the dress coming along? Hey, Haruhi. Being my brother's model I see." Hikaru stated, walking into the room, and Kaoru notice Haruhi tense slightly. She was fine when there was only one other man in a bedroom with her, more than that and she withdrew slightly.

"By the way, Kaoru. Have you seen the melted latex? I need it to create the gloves to finish my design." Hikaru stated, and Kaoru thought a moment.

"I think I put it back in our walk-in closet. Near the back, so that way if it spelt it wouldn't get on our clothes." Kaoru stated, watching as his twin nodded and started into the closet. Then glanced to Haruhi's hands. White latex gloves, with a summer dress, the ends curled up slightly.

"Haruhi? Would you care if I added white latex gloves? It would mean that you would have to dip your hand into the melted latex." He stated, and watched as she glanced down at her hands. Then picked up her cell phone.

_I wouldn't be able to text, but I think that it would look good with the dress. It would definitely be something different._ He smiled and nodded, then faced toward the walk-in closet.

"Hey, Hikaru. Bring me out the white latex." He called out, but blinked as the door to their room opened and Kyoya walked in with, a, too nice, of a smile.

"Kaoru, glad to see you. I was hoping that you could go and get a few things from the mall." Kyoya stated, slapping a piece of paper into his hand, waved to Hikaru and nodded to Haruhi before quickly leaving.

"Ouch. You got forced into that, looks like the latex will have to wait." Hikaru stated. Kaoru sighed and then turned to Haruhi, with every intention of apologizing, but stilled when Hikaru suddenly wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, Haruhi. Why don't you go with him so he doesn't get lonely?" Hikaru stated, and Kaoru glanced at her. Giving a smiled when she gave him a questioning look. They watched as she typed something and then held her phone out to them.

_I'll go, but would you mind if I went as is? That way I don't have to hold you up by changing again._ Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"That's fine, but you'll have to put on a sweater. It's still a little chilly out." Kaoru stated, knowing that she would have one on in a second as Hikaru disappeared into the closet again. A moment later they had draped a thin, white sweater on her, and Kaoru was leading her out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Host Mafia

Chapter 6

Haruhi rubbed her arms over the soft, mini sweater that covered her arms. It was so soft and warm, and she didn't understand how. All she knew was that Kaoru said that it completed the summer look that could be worn all year around. Even the tights that the twins had convinced her to wear before they left were warm enough for the cool climate, and she had to admit, it did go well with the outfit. Even though she still believed that an actual model should wear it instead of her. The looks she were receiving seemed to be a mixture of awe, and confusion. The confusion, she believed was because of her wearing something that was obviously one of a kind.

"Alright. We got Kyoya's new gadget, Hunny's newest animal, the small weights Mori asked for, Tamaki's newest 'princely' item, and the fabric that Hikaru asked for. Do you need anything Haruhi? You still haven't bought anything yet to actually make your room...well, yours." Kaoru stated, and she bit her bottom lip as she pulled her cell phone close to her.

_My room is fine just the way it is. I like it plain._ She typed then showed it to him, watching as he sighed and shook his head. It was an arguement that she had with each of the members so far, and they still thought she should do something to make the room seem more...her. Thing was, she didn't really know what she liked. Everytime she tried to remember, all she could recall were the two years in hell with her aunt and uncle.

"Come on Haruhi. There has to be something you want to change about your room." Kaoru stated, and she bit her bottom lip. There was one small thing that she wanted, but just thought it to silly to ask for. It was soft, plush, and would probably stop them from pestering her for a bit. Glancing down at her phone, she started to type. This time allowing him to lean over her shoulder to see what she was saying.

_Well...I've really been wanting one of those soft, plush rug things. Like the kind in Hunny's room. I like the way it feels, and that way I wont always have to step on the cold hard wood floor all the time. Don't get me wrong, I love the wooden floor, just not that it's always so cold._ She texted, and glanced up at him. Slightly surprised to see a kind smile on his face as he laughed softly.

"Now that's a start. Come on, I know where we can get one at. You have to choose though, okay?" He asked, and she nodded her head. Starting to follow him through the crowded mall. It was her first time in being one that she could remember, and couldn't believe all the shops and restaurants that was in it. Even a candy store, that Kaoru said they always had to drag Hunny away from because of his sweet tooth.

"Would you like a free sample?" The voice caused her to still, and she jerked back slightly when a small lid of lotion was thrust in front of her face. She glanced up to see a smiling woman holding it toward her, she was wearing a black shirt with a red logo across the top, and black jeans.

"It's their newest creation. I will restore and tighten the skin, practically sending you back in time." The woman stated, and Haruhi couldn't help but think that she sounded as if she had rehearsed the line over and over until she had it memorized. A hand wrapping around her arm caused her to glance up to see Kaoru giving the woman a friendly smile.

"Sorry, but we're on a bit of a tight schedule. Maybe next time." He stated, and easily pulled her away. Haruhi glanced over her shoulder to see that the woman was already holding the offer out to someone else. She grabbed her phone and tugged on Kaoru's sleeve.

_What was that exactly?_ She asked, and watched as he smiled.

"It's her job to try and sell a certain amount of that product. The free sample is to lure customers in, and then she'll try to sweet talk them into buying the product. It's common in malls, even though half the time the product doesn't work." He stated, she nodded and made a mental note to remember that so she wasn't conned out of money. She glanced up as they stopped in front of a furniture store, and walked in when he held the door open for her. It seemed to be one of the larger stores in the mall, and was packed with small furniture, area rugs, and other little nick-knacks. A young woman approached them with a friendly smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with today?" She asked, and she waited for Kaoru to tell the woman what they were looking for.

"Yes, we were wondering where you plush area carpets are?" He asked, and she watched as the woman seemed to take him in, a faint blush appearing on her cheek. The woman cleared her throat, seemed to glance at Haruhi in confusion for a moment, and then put her bright smile back in place.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you exactly where they are. We have a wide selection to choose from..." Haruhi tuned the woman out, and glanced at some of the things that they passed. Taking interest in some of the lamps, and large cushion looking chairs. When they reached the area rugs, Kaoru turned to her.

"Go ahead and choose the one you like best, Princess." He stated, and she stilled when the woman seemed to tense slightly.

"So, your name is Princess?" The woman asked, and she shook her head. Watching as the woman frowned, and glare at her briefly. Haruhi blinked when Kaoru was suddenly at her side, arms wrapped around her neck and leaning down to stare at the woman.

"Her name is Haruhi. I only call her Princess because it's my special name for her, and _only_ her." He stated, softly, and Haruhi blinked when the woman seemed to deflate on the spot. She gave a jerky nod, and straightened.

"Very well. If you need anything else, then just ask." The woman stated in a clipped voice, and for some reason Haruhi figured that she was mad at them for some reason. Pulling her cell phone up again she quickly typed as the woman walked away.

_What was __**that**__ for?_ She asked, listening as he laughed in her ear and straightened away from her.

"She thought she had a chance with me, and I basically said I wasn't interested." He stated, and she couldn't help but think that there was more to it than that. But she knew that trying to get information from the twins was like trying to catch a cloud. Sighing, she glanced at the options she could choose from, and ran her hand among them. Stilling when she rubbed across a navy blue one that felt amazing to the touch. She faintly heard Kaoru 'hmm' slightly, but ignored it when he didn't say anything. She glanced at the price tag, and was surprised to find that it was the cheapest one of the group, but she was thankful for that.

"That the one you want, Princess?" He asked, and she nodded. He smiled, pulled it out of the rack, and held it over his shoulder. He started toward the check out, and she typed on her phone.

_What about you? Don't you need something?_ She asked, and watched as he shook his head.

"Nope. I'm good." He stated, swiping the card the Kyoya had given him when the cashier rang up the price. She blinked, but accepted it and followed him out of the store and toward the front revolving doors. She smiled as the limo pulled up without them evening having to call it, and started to grab a few bag to help load up the trunk. Only to still when the limo driver quickly took the items himself. She sighed, there was no way she was going to get used to that.

"No worries, Princess. It's part of his job. Now come on, lets grab a quick bite, then head home and finish those gloves." Kaoru stated, she smiled and gave a small nod. Stepping back to go into the mall again, only to gasp when Kaoru suddenly tackled her from behind just as a loud 'bang' echoed around them. She tensed as she heard something whiz over them, and grunted when Kaoru dragged her to her feet and ducked behind one of the stone blocks that supported the building. A moment later a bullet slammed into the concrete, sending small chips of it flying.

"Damnit! You've got to be kidding me." He growled, pulling out his own gun as the people caught in the middle suddenly scattered into the building. She whimpered as another bullet hit their shield, and clutched at his shirt.

"Easy, Princess. You've got to stay calm and collected in these type of crisis. Listen, I want you to text the others, tell them what's happening." He whispered, she nodded and quickly grabbed her phone. Hitting send to all once she was done, and leaned back into him as another fire was shot.

"Damn. I can't get a clear shot from this angle. Hell, I don't even know _who's_ shooting at us." He growled, and she looked up to see his face irritated. She blinked when he inhaled, and pressed her to chest. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he eased his head to the edge of the concrete block, and peered around it. The sound of his growl didn't help ease her tension one bit, and she winced when he moved suddenly to cover her as another shot was fired.

"What the hell? I've never seen this guy before. So why is he shooting at us?" He growled, and she blinked at him in confusion. Her eyes met his, and he seemed to be giving her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Princess. This is going to be a little rough unless we get a break." He whispered, as another bullet sent more concrete flying. She gave a whimper, and blinked when he straightened and lifted his gun beside his head, the muzzle pointing upward. He had closed his eyes, and seemed to be meditating slightly. When he opened his eyes again, they were as cold as ice, and looked as if he was ready to kill, and in some way, she figured that he was. He twisted his arm out into the open, toward the area where the shots were being fired, and squeezed the trigger three times in rappid succession. She tensed when another shot was heard, not by his gun, and he hissed as he quickly pulled his hand back in. She gasped when she saw a thin trail of blood running down his forearm. She followed the trail up, and winced as she saw the dark hole right below the crook of his elbow.

"It's alright, Princess. I've had worse." He growled, and switched the gun to his other hand. She grunted when he suddenly flipped them, his body pinning her to the block wall, but still shielding her from the flying concrete. She watched as he used his good arm to fire more shots, waited for the return fire, swallowing when it didn't return. Had Kaoru managed to hit the man firing at them? She clutched his shirt when he started to ease out, and bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood as he glanced around their shield. When another shot echoed, and Kaoru cursed as he jerked slightly she knew he had been hit. She grabbed his face and went wide eyed as she saw a thin trail of blood begin to run down his left cheek. The bullet had only grazed him, but it was enough that she wanted this to end. She didn't want to see him getting hurt like this, and she was afraid that if this continued for too long, one of them would eventually run out of bullets. She tried to do the math in her head on who had fired the most shots, but couldn't think straight with the panic going through , a siren split through the quiet, and she gripped his shirt tighter when he peeked out again.

"He's gone now. Come on, we have to go, Princess. If the cops follow, Kyoya will be able to handle them better than me." He stated, grabbing her arm and escorted her to the waiting limo. She got in without a fuss, but quickly moved to his side when he slide in. Touching his arm and cheek in silent question, and watched as he smiled.

"No worries, like I said. I've had rougher than this. Kyoya will have the doctor already at the house by the time we get there, I'll be fine." He stated, and she swallowed. Not really believing him, but knew that there was nothing she could do, so she nodded and sat silently beside him. Trying to figure out who would be targeting them, and why.


	7. Chapter 7

The Host Mafia

Chapter 7

Kaoru knew he needed to tell Haruhi what just happened, but he wasn't even sure what was going on himself. He didn't know the guy, but from the look in the man's eyes he knew about them. It just wasn't making any sense to him. Was there a hit out on them? Or was the man just a lunatic that just wanted to shoot at some random people? He had a feeling that wasn't it, because he seemed determined to end his life. But why? He'd have to let Kyoya and Boss know as soon as possible, or else they could become possible targets as well. A sudden tug on his sleeve caused him to look over and blinked when he saw nothing but a cell phone screen.

_"Please tell me what that was all about. Not to mention, you still need to get your arm looked at. As well as the scratch on your cheek."_ He smiled at the text, then lowered her hand and smiled at her. Only to frown when he saw that she was near tears, and looked beyond scared. Then figured that she was probably going out of her mind since she didn't know there world well enough to know the risks. Giving a sigh he tugged her closer, then wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

"No worries, Princess. You have to understand, that with us being Mafia we're used to things like this. We have to watch our backs, as well as each others. That back there was probably just another target attempt, I've dealt with them before, and so have the others. As for me getting checked out, Kyoya is bound to have our doctor waiting for us back at the mansion. Kyoya's family runs most of the hospitals around this area. So I will be fine. I'm just sorry that you had to get involved in this, Princess." He stated, watching as she blinked and then started typing. After a moment the phone was back up and he steadied her hand so he could read the message.

_"I kinda figured that you would be targeted by some people since you were Mafia, but didn't think that they would be so...public about it. I figured that your enemies would be more discreet about their attacks."_ He blinked at that, then remembered that Haruhi wasn't the average girl and was quick to figure out what a lot of people overlooked. Giving a smile he gave her a slight squeeze and glanced down at the top of her head.

"Well, usually they do. This one was obviously an amateur, and this was his first time on a live target. Once we get home I'll be telling Kyoya, and he'll figure out what's going down. Then, depending on what he finds, we'll plan a counter attack." He stated, watching closely as she seemed to think about something and started to type again.

_"You don't think that this has something to do with me, do you?"_ He blinked and glanced down at her with a frown. What was she thinking? Why would she be the target, she didn't do anything wrong. He thought a moment, then gave a huff as he faced her.

"What in the world makes you think that you were the target, instead of me?" He asked, smiling when she shrugged and looked away. Leaning forward he watched as her eyes glanced at him and then away again. Damn, she was sometimes to cute for her own good.

"Princess. You have no fault in this. So don't even start to think like that, alright?" He asked, smiling when she looked at him with sad eyes, and continued to smile until she returned one and gave a small nod. Straightening, he leaned back and pulled her closer.

"Good. Now, get ready because the Boss and the others are going to go a little ballistic." He stated, grabbing her hand and waited as the driver opened their door, not surprised to see the others waiting already. He eased out, supporting her as she got out, and then stepped in front of her slightly as Tamaki shot forward.

"Are you two alright? Who was it that was shooting at you? Kaoru!? You've been shot in the arm and face!?" Tamaki shouted, and he raised a hand, glad that his boss stopped and stared at him.

"I'm fine, and yes I got shot, but they're just nicks. Haruhi is just a little shaken up, and I explained a little more to her on the ride here. As for who was shooting at us, I haven't the faintest idea. He didn't look familiar." He stated, watching as they tensed and stared at him in shock.

"Are you sure, Kaoru?" Kyoya asked, and he nodded.

"The guy was average in looks. Dark sandy colored hair, light colored eyes, and obviously an amateur when it came to shooting at people. I figure it's probably someone putting another hit on us." Kaoru stated, giving a small smile when Kyoya sighed and straightened his glasses.

"Hmm. That is something. I'll look into that immediately why you get looked at by a doctor." Kyoya stated, and he nodded as he took Haruhi's hand again. In truth, he was proud at how she was taking all of this, most women would be breaking down and demanding to be put some where safe. Yet she was still willing to stick by them, and without flinching. He blinked when she moved forward slightly and held her phone up to him.

_"I don't know why, but that description you just gave seems familiar to me some how."_ He blinked and glanced down at her, stopping when he saw nothing but pure fright in her eyes. Squeezing her hand he faced her, not caring that the others were staring at them in confusion.

"Do you think that it's someone from when you were with your aunt and uncle?" He asked, even though he feared the answer. With her history, there was only one way she would know him. He watched as she seemed to pale, and noticed that her hands were trembling as she typed on her phone, and he had to hold it to read what she had typed.

_"I don't think that is where I know him from. When I think of your description, I feel...joy? That's not something that I would feel if I had met him through them."_ He knew what she meant, and gritted his teeth as the thought that she felt joy about another man annoyed him to no end. He didn't know why, but the thoughtthat she trusted some one else just didn't sit right with him.

"What is it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, the only one that was brave enough to approach his brother when he was deep in thought. Kaoru straightened and looked at her, when he saw the acceptance in her eyes he faced the others.

"She said that the man seems familiar to her. Could it be that he could be before her two years with her aunt and uncle?" He asked, watching as everyone seemed to think differently about the man from the looks in their eyes.

"I'll definitely look into that, but first. Let's get you treated for those wounds." Kyoya stated, leading the way back to the mansion. Kaoru took Haruhi's hand again and walked beside her.

"We'll finish the dress tomorrow. Alright, Princess?" He asked, smiling down at her. Feeling relieved when she smiled and nodded in return. Then thought back to her question in the limo, did this have something to do with her? If so, then who set it into motion, because not all of their underlings, or enemies for that matter, knew about her. Only their agent and her aunt and uncle knew that she was living with them. Could her family had told someone and it got around to people that shouldn't know? If so, why? And how? Not to mention, if they were hiring out people who could be from her past, then who would target her next? So many damn questions that needed to be answered, and he had no clue as to where to start. He blinked, and then narrowed his eyes as he realized that he was wrong there. He knew exactly where to start, and knew exactly where to find them at.

"Master Kaoru, this way please." The doctor stated, causing him to blink and glance up before nodding to the older man. He then faced Haruhi who also looked deep into her own thoughts.

"I'll talk to you in a bit, alright?" He asked, and watched as she blinked and gave him a small smile. Raising her hand, he pressed a kiss on her knuckles, and then headed toward the spare room that they used whenever they needed a doctor. Blinking as Hunny ran pass him and watched until he saw the man run to Haruhi who was looking as lost as she did on her first day here. He couldn't tell what Hunny was telling her, but felt better when he saw her smile and start to follow him toward the kitchen. Glancing forward again he stepped into the sterile room, and eased onto the bed as he removed his shirt so the doctor could have better access to his wounds.

"Take many more of these and you're gonna look like you've been sewn together." The doctor stated, motioning to the old wounds that had already scarred over. He huffed, while running his hand over the large scar the started at his left collar bone, and ended just above his right hip. It was his oldest one, the one he received before Tamaki had found him and his brother.

"Something tells me that I still have a lot more to come, but so long as I can keep protecting my family. I really don't care." He stated, and watched as the old man stared at him for a moment as he gathered the stuff that he needed.

"Hmm. But if one of those attacks were managed to kill you, what then? Who would be willing to lay their life on the line then?" The old man asked,and Kaoru stared at him with a smile as he approached and started to disinfect the wound on his arm.

"I've asked myself that many a time, doc. Each time, I just think that I will just have to get up, and make sure that I still live." He stated, glancing at the doctor as he remained quiet. It wasn't until the doctor started to wrap his arm up did he speak again.

"What will you do when you find someone who wishes to take these risks for you?" He asked, and Kaoru blinked as the thought just occurred to him, only to shake his head a moment later.

"No one would do that, cause there is no one stupid enough to do that." He stated, blinking when the man just 'hmm'ed and finished applying the bandage. Then wiped the cut on his cheek and applied another, smaller, bandage there.

"We'll that does it. Now, if I were you. I'd first find that young woman and show her that you are alright. No worries, I can show myself out." The doctor stated, and he shook his head. It was protocol that one member must escort a guest in and out, and that would fall to him today. Standing, he waited as the man gathered his things, and then followed him toward the door.

"Thanks, doc. Just bill us." He stated, opening the door open. He blinked when the old man smiled and laughed, but was already walking pass before Kaoru could ask what was so amusing. Shrugging his shoulder, he shut the door and then glanced around the main entrance. It suddenly seemed too big, and he started to feel tense. He rotated his shoulders, trying to release the sudden tension, and quickly started toward the kitchen in search of Haruhi. He blinked as he saw the chef sitting at the dining table, and walked over to him. Not surprised when the man just pointed to the kitchen door with a smile.

"The young miss wanted to do some baking, saying that it would help her calm herself. I told her to go for it, and not to worry about any messes." The chef stated, and Kaoru nodded as he started for the door. He froze when he saw what was beyond it, and felt all tension slide from him as he watched Haruhi move easily around the kitchen. Hunny was already munching on some chocolate chip cookies, and he smelled that a cake was baking as well as something that smelled like crepes.

"Kaoru! You have to try Haruhi's cookies, they're amazing!" Hunny exclaimed, and Kaoru stepped up to the counter and took one of the warm deserts. He closed his eyes as he took a bit, nearly groaning as it practically melted in his mouth, and sent a shiver down his spine. The woman knew how to bake, that was for damn sure. He glanced up as she breezed by, and watched as she pulled the cake out of the oven before putting it on the cooling rack. Then returned to the stove where the crepes were starting to become ready. He watched as she easily added what she wanted on them, flipped them close and arranged them on a plate. Placing one in front of Hunny and another in front of him. He blinked as she then turned and turned off the stove and removed her apron before turning to him with worry in her eyes. He smiled and walked toward her as he noticed that she had gotten some dough on her cheek some how.

"No worries, Princess. I'm fine. Doc fixed me up good as new. How are you holding out?" He asked, and watched as she pulled her phone from her jean pocket and figured she must had changed before baking.

_"Better. Don't know why but ever since I was little I was always able to calm myself by baking or cooking. You sure you're alright?"_ He smiled, stepped closer, leaned down, and quickly swiped his tongue over her cheek with the dough on it. Then pulled back with a large grin on his face, watching as she wiped her hand across her cheek and then typed on her phone.

_"You're fine. You perv."_ He glanced up her, and was glad when he saw the usual small smile on her face, and then turned to Hunny who was digging into his crepe.

"You really know how to bake. These cookies are amazing." He stated, watching as her smile widened some and she giggled. He bit into one side of the cookie, tore it in two, and then held the other piece to her lips until she opened. Then finished his half as she nibbled on hers.

"Kyoya has probably already found something out. Do you want to go ask him?" He asked, and waited as she finished her half and then glanced up at him. When she nodded he held out his hand, and easily squeezed hers when she took it. He knew that if this, what ever it was, did involve her, he wasn't going to let her shoulder it all. He would be standing beside her every step of the way, rather she liked it or not.


	8. Chapter 8

The Host Mafia

Chapter 8

Haruhi waited as Kaoru reached around her and knocked on the door to Kyoya's room, before grabbing the handle and twisting. As usual the room was sterile, and Kyoya was reading something at his desk, with his eyebrows drawn together as he concentrated. They walked into the room and stood before his desk, waiting for him to finish reading whatever it was that he was reading. She figured that it wasn't great news when he sighed and looked at both of them before focusing on her.

"Haruhi. Can you recall a man named Suzushima?" He asked, causing her to blink and glance down as memories from years ago tried to resurface, only to be blocked by the recent two years. Wincing and quickly forcing those memories aside, she glanced down at her phone and started typing.

_"The name sounds familiar, and I feel as if I should know him. I just can't recall."_ She handed the phone to him, watching as he nodded. Noticing that he didn't seem to surprised that she couldn't recall, as he handed the phone back to her.

"I'll give you the brief summary. He was a neighbor of yours when you still lived in your home town. Your next door neighbor, to be precise, and you two grew up around each other with him only being a year older. From what I found on him, Suzushima, you two were very close and even attended the same school together. He seemed to take the death of your parents, and you leaving, very hard. He has joined a police department here in the city, and seems to have found out that you were living with your aunt and uncle. When he went and talked with them though, they told him an absurd story that we were holding you captive until they payed off their debt. Then he found that a hit had been put out on us, doesn't know who, but figured he'd kill two birds with one stone." Kyoya stated, and she blinked as those memories surfaced around the past two years. She recalled playing with him in her yard, and his, and recalled him protecting her from the bullies in school. Pulling her phone up she started to type.

_"I remember. He was like an older brother to me. Always protecting me and cheering me up when I needed it."_ She typed and allowed the two boys to read it. She noticed that Kaoru didn't look to happy, and that Kyoya looked mildly disappointed as well.

"I see. Well, if you wish it. I can arrange for him to come here so you can talk this out. He needs to understand that we are not hurting you or else this matter will escalate quickly." Kyoya stated, and she nodded. She wouldn't mind seeing an old friend again, and maybe he could help her gain some of her memory back. She watched as Kyoya pulled out his own cell phone and pressed a number.

"Seiko. Please, contact a mister Suzushima and ask him to meet miss Haruhi here at the mansion. She wishes to explain everything to him." He stated, and seemed disappointed at what the man was saying. He frowned and leaned back with a displeasure look on his face.

"I see. Very well. I'll tend to the matter myself then." He stated, and ended the call before looking at them.

"What's up Kyoya?" Kaoru asked, and Haruhi tilted her head slightly as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It seems that mister Suzushima, has tracked you here. He was trying to scale the gate as we spoke, but Mori caught him and called Seiko to come and pick him up. I've rearranged things. All we have to do is go to the office where Mori is holding him." Kyoya stated, standing up and moved around the desk. Haruhi blinked and stared at him in shock. The man had tried to break in, just to try and help her? Wincing, she looked down at her phone and started typing.

_"Sorry for the trouble, Kyoya. He always did take things too far now that I think about it."_ She typed, then grabbed his sleeve and held the phone up to him. Watching as he read it quickly and then smiled and waved it away.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault that you're in this situation, and this man just received the wrong information." He stated, entering the main foyer and started up the steps to the second floor. She cleared her phone, only to start typing again.

_"Still. Because I entered your lives, you've done everything so that I don't feel unnecessary. I know that is a bother on your lives."_ She typed, hearing Kaoru huff over her shoulder as she handed the phone to Kyoya. Who just echoed Kaoru's sound and handed the phone back to her. Confusing her greatly.

"Haruhi. If you were a bother to us, do you really think that we would keep you around?" Kyoya asked, and she thought a moment, before shaking her head. She knew that they wouldn't keep her around. She had seen them drop one of their staff like it was nothing because he was being more of a nuisance than anything, even though they did handle his affair until he straightened up and found a decent job. She figured that if they thought that she was being too much of a burden, then they would be putting her in someone else's care.

"Alright. Here we are." Kyoya stated, and opened the door without knocking and walked in with them on his heels. Haruhi stilled as she saw the man that was bound in rope sitting in the middle of the floor. The moment they had walked in his scowl turned into anger, and started to struggle.

"Dammit! Let Haruhi go! She has nothing to do with her aunt's and uncle's debt!" He shouted, and Haruhi blinked as Mori, Kyoya, and Kaoru clapped her shoulder. Each one giving her a 'good-luck' look. Giving a sigh, she started typing, kneel in front of Suzushima, and then showed him her phone. Watching as he blinked and then read what she typed.

_"You have the wrong information, Suzushima. My aunt and uncle lied to you, there is more to it than what they told you."_ She had typed and watched as he frowned and glanced at her.

"Oh yeah, if that's the case then why do you have to type what you should be saying? These guys have you fooled, Haruhi! They're with the Mafia. You can't trust them." He growled, making her shake her head and start typing again. She held it before him.

_"They can be trusted, Suzushima. Yes, they took me from my aunt and uncle, but not as debt payment. Please, if you would just listen to them, and they will set you straight and explain why I'm here."_ She watched as he gritted his teeth, and knew that he wasn't listening when he glared over her shoulder at the men at the door.

"To hell with this! You've all brain washed her to make her think that she is safe here! Well, her aunt and uncle told me what kind of people you were. Nothing but men that pray on female, and that they were sure that you all have had a turn with her." He growled, and before any of them could react to the insult, Haruhi beat them. Reeling back, she slapped her hand as hard as she could against his face. Causing him to jerk to the side, and stare up at her in horror.

"D-Don't...ever...say that...about...them." She whispered out, her hand clenched tightly around her phone as she forced her voice forward. She didn't care if it was hoarse, and that it hurt her throat slightly to talk. She wasn't going to let him sit there and talk down on the men that got her out of a living hell, and protecting her.

"H-Haruhi?" Suzushima whispered, and she glared down at him. She didn't care that he was an old friend, she wasn't going to let him think that they were bad, and her aunt and uncle were good.

"Haruhi. Calm down. You shouldn't get to worked up over this, it's not good for your help." Kyoya stated, and she just shook her head. She didn't care, and she was going to let it known. She had stayed quiet for too long.

"He doesn't have...the right...to blame you...guys. It was...their fault. My...aunt...and uncle." She whisper out, near tears because of the memories and pain that came with them.

"Easy Haruhi. We understand, but we just have to explain." Mori stated, and she shook her head.

"He...wont...listen. And...I refuse...to stand here...and listen...to him...insult all of you." She gasped, and then winced as her throat seemed to throb and threw her into a coughing fit. Dropping her phone, she covered her mouth and bent over slightly as the coughs racked her body. Breathing hard, she jumped slightly as gentle hands grabbed her shoulders and looked up to see Kaoru looking at her in worry. When he gave a small smile, she swallowed and tried to catch her breath that the coughing stole, and straightened.

"We'll be back later, after she's calmed down some. Try to get him to understand so he'll actually listen to her side of this." Kaoru stated, and she watched as Kyoya and Mori nodded as Kaoru lead her out of the room. Once they were outside, she leaned against the wall and glanced at him.

"S-sorry." She whispered, still trying to steady her breathing as he smiled and gave a laugh.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Haruhi. Although, I'm not sure if you surprised him more or us when you slapped him." He stated, causing her to sigh and look down.

"I...I just didn't...like what he...said..about...all of you." She stated, wincing when her words seem to catch in her throat and cause her to start coughing again. Blinking when Kaoru rubbed her back.

"This is natural for anyone who hasn't spoke in two years. Then suddenly shouting in rage." He laughed, earning a glare from her, which caused him to laugh more, but surprise her when he pulled her close and hugged her.

"It is good to know that you can still talk though. I thought that I'd never get to hear the lovely voice that went with the cute girl." He laughed, and she jabbed him in the ribs softly, as she rested her head against his chest. She was glad that she had found her voice as well. Giving a sigh, she leaned back and stared up at him.

"More memories surfaced as well. Suzushima was...one of my more...stubborn friends. The moment he figured...that something was dangerous...to be around he'd...refuse to allow me near it. It looks like he's still...like that." She stated, glad that her voice, although still hoarse, was coming more natural. She glanced up at Kaoru, and saw that he was nodding.

"He seems like the type of guy that would do that. Do you want to go back in now?" He asked, and she thought a moment before nodding.

"I'll go back in now, but if he...says anything like that again...I will make him regret it." She stated, blinking when he laughed and hugged her again before opening the door again. She smiled at Mori and Kyoya, who both looked like they wanted to pound the bound man.

"Alright. Let's try this again, Suzushima. You listen as Haruhi tells you what really happened to her, why we took her, and we'll go from there with what you know." Kyoya stated, motioning to Haruhi to start. Inhaling she kneel before him again, and stared into his eyes.

"You already know that a little over two years ago, my parents died in a car crash, and my aunt and uncle on my father's side took me in. Well, before they took me in they had borrowed a large amount of money from these guys, and then ended up fired from their jobs. With no way to pay them off, they turned to me for a new method. Suzushima, for two years, they allowed people, who paid them, to use my body as they wished. All the people who payed were men who only wanted one thing from my body. As I said, for two years, this went on and then a couple weeks ago, these guys showed up. They took me away from that hell hole, and is allowing me to live a safe life until I get my feet under me. I help with some of their work so I can save to support myself, and they are not like what most people think about the Mafia." She stated, watching as he stared at her, then at the men around them, she knew that he still didn't buy it.

"Haruhi. Have you ever thought that they are just waiting for you to lower your guard, to wait until you trust them completely, until they force themselves onto you? You. Can't. Trust. Them. I can help you Haruhi, they can't." He stated, and she fought the urge to slap him again. Why did this man have to be so stubborn?

"They wouldn't do that." She stated, and watched as he sighed and shook his head. Then looked up at her with a a sad look in his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" He asked, and she sighed with a small smile as she looked at the others.

"I've trusted them the first day I stepped into this mansion. I know that they would never hurt me, and they know that they have my absolute trust. Not to mention, I've dealt with the people you talked about during those two hellish years. They came around frequently, only talking to me and comforting me, and I eventually trusted them. Then they would turn on me. That's why, even though I trusted these guys I was still cautious around them, but I know that they wont hurt me." She stated, watching as he blinked and then glared at the men. She sighed when he huffed and glared at her.

"I still don't trust them. If they were trustworthy then why do they have a hit out on them?" He stated, and she shrugged.

"They're in the Mafia. It's only natural that they make enemies, but today was just another reason for me to trust them. Kaoru protected me from the risk of your bullets. He could have left me standing there, an easy target, but he made sure that I was safe even before returning fire." She stated, and watched as he paled and glanced away.

"I wouldn't have hit you." He growled, and she blinked at him.

"I'm not saying that you would have hit me on purpose. But, there is always the chance of a bullet ricocheting, or going stray, or even the concrete shrapnel. Kaoru was taking every precaution to make sure that I didn't get hurt. I. Trust. Them." She stated, and then stood. Not surprise to see him watching her closely, but just turned.

"I told you my half of the story, it's up to you if you believe it or not. Now, I want to know something. Do you know who put the hit out on them?" She asked, watching as the others blinked before looking at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"No, I just heard it from a recent capture. I was talking over the situation with another cop, and he over heard. Told us about the hit, and I have to say, the amount for all of their heads are outstanding." He stated, and Haruhi glanced at the others in worry. Only to be surprised that they didn't seem to be making a big deal of it.

"Alright. Well, these lead is dead. What should we do with the trespasser?" Kaoru stated, and Haruhi smiled at him as Suzushima seemed to freak out for a moment. She glanced at Kyoya, knowing that all decision fell to him since Tamaki was out some where on business.

"I think that mister Suzushima still has his uses. So long as he agrees to meet out standards, I think we can just let him leave." Kyoya stated, and Haruhi watched as the man went stiff and glared over his shoulder at Kyoya.

"Hell no. I'm not making any deals with the Mafia." He growled, and she knew what Kyoya was going to say when he leaned against the office desk.

"So. You're willing to shoot at people with an unknown bounty on their heads, try to kidnap someone who is fine where she is, and take information from people who are nothing but liars. Yet, you wont make a deal with the Mafia to help out an old friend. Because, for some reason, I'm thinking that Haruhi is mixed in with this some how since you just appeared out of no where just as the hit was made." Kyoya stated, and Haruhi looked at Suzushima. Watching as he thought about it,and then sighed.

"Alright. Fine. What is it you want me to do?" He asked, and Haruhi turned and walked out of the room so they could make their deal. If it was for her to know, she would find out later.


	9. Chapter 9

The Host Mafia

Chapter 9

Kaoru sighed as he left the office and started to search the large mansion for Haruhi. He was surprised to have seen her leave her old friend with them as if it was no problem. He was sure that she had some form of feelings for him, but she had acted as if he really hadn't mattered to her at all. He stopped and looked into the library, surprised to see that she wasn't there. That at least told him that she wasn't in a bad mood, since she always got a book to calm herself. Shutting the door, he started down the hall and stopped outside her door. She was probably tired from everything that had happened today and needed a rest. He grabbed the door knob, gave a soft knock, then opened the door. Blinking once again to see that she wasn't in her room, then realized that he heard a faint hiss coming from the bathroom door and smiled as he saw steam escaping from the crack at the bottom of the door.

He moved to her bed and sat, more than willing to wait to talk to her. He glanced around her room with a frown, thinking that she really needed to decorate it in some way that showed who she was. His eyes then landed on the rugged carpet, and smiled as he recalled how she seemed to be in bliss when she ran her hand across it. She seemed to like soft, plush, and warm things, and that spoke volumes to him. He stood and approached the still rolled up carpet, one edge of it, and looked around the room to see where it would look best at. Then smiled as he saw the perfect spot, dragged it over, and then started to straighten it out until it was flat against the wooden floor. Nodding in satisfaction he stood, and looked down at his work.

"What are you doing in here?" Haruhi suddenly sounded, causing him to turn and blush brightly as he saw her. She seemed to have finished her shower as he had been focusing on the rug, and she didn't seemed to have taken her clothing into the bathroom with her and she was currently standing on the other side of the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. He turned quickly, nearly getting whiplash because of it, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"S-Sorry, Haruhi! I-I just wanted to check to make sure that you were alright. What with everything that happened today." He stated, as he heard her shuffle to her closet and wondered if he could find the door with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine. Admittedly still a little peeved with Suzushima and what he said about you guys, but fine all the same." She said, and he figured that she was in her walk in closet since her voice seemed a little farther away and muffled slightly. He swallowed, but kept his eyes closed as he heard the sound of cloth moving.

"Are you sure? If you have any questions about today, or anything, I'll be happy to answer them." He stated, listening as she moved out of her closet and sensed her approach him.

"I'm dressed now, you can look." She stated from right in front of him, and he peeked open one eyelid just to make sure and then slumped as he saw that she was, indeed, dressed. He watched as she looked down at the carpet with a smile and then back up at him.

"Thanks for putting the rug down, and I do have one question. What will you be using Suzushima for?" She asked, and he smiled as he settled onto the edge of the bed.

"Mostly getting in tell from the officers that he works around. When you're in the Mafia it's good to have ears all over the place, that way you can stay one step ahead of the enemy. He finally agreed since we have a good holding ground in his department. Although, we already get most of their information from there since his boss is a good friend of Kyoya's family. This is mostly to get back at him for saying what he did." Kaoru laughed, watching as she flopped down beside him with a curious expression on her face.

"Really? How do you have a connection there?" She asked, and he smiled the mischievous smile him and his brother were known for.

"Oh, nothing much... Just that our head of security is also the Chief of the station he works in. He had one hell of a shock when he found that out, and it was how Kyoya was able to gain so much info on him so quickly." He stated, and watched as she blinked and then giggled.

"Guess that is one way. So, what did Suzushima have to say about that?" She asked, and he stilled and looked away at that. He really wished that she hadn't asked that, it was another reason that he left the room. Giving a sigh he knew that he couldn't keep it from her, and decided that if she did go with him, he couldn't stop her.

"He told us the reason he even joined the force in the first place. That specific station is known for being able to find any one, and he was determined to find you. He said that he wanted to find you so that you two could settle down together." He grumbled, looking over at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that her face was that one of surprise. She looked down, as if she was thinking about something and looked back up at him almost shyly.

"Um...How do I go about declining him?" She asked, causing him to blink and stare at her in shock. She wanted to refuse him? He smiled softly at her, but in his head he was whooping for joy. He didn't know when, but he knew that this young woman was someone he wanted greatly, and was willing to do anything to make sure that she stayed by his side.

"Well, in a situation like this, it's best to put a stop to it quickly. That way they don't think that you're playing hard to get and start going all stalker mode." He stated, watching as she blinked.

"Hasn't he already reached that point since he tried to scale the gate to get in?" She asked, laughter in her eyes and he huffed and nodded.

"You have a point there. Still, it would be best to tell him straight out." He stated, watching as she nodded. He stared at her then, taking in her form that was encased in a light red turtle neck, and jeans that still rode a little too low on her hips, and realized that she still needed to gain a little bit more for her health. The doctor had said that she had been badly malnourished, and would take any where to a month or so until she was truly back to health. Not to mention her hair was still butchered, even though it wasn't as noticeable when she wore it up like she usually did. Still, her hair was down, and still damp. Without thinking, he raised his hand and captured a strand that was longer than the rest, and twisted it between his fingers. Even though all these things were wrong with her, he still fell for her, and fell hard.

"Do you think that you could fix it?" She asked suddenly, causing him to blink and realize what he was doing. Dropping the strand, he looked at her, and noticed the uncertainty in her eyes. Smiling he nodded, and leaned toward her.

"Yeah. I can fix it, but only when you're really sure. Alright?" He asked, watching as surprise entered her eyes, followed by gratefulness. She nodded, he stood and offered his hand to her.

"So. Let's go deal with that man issue of your's, and then see if we can't trick the others on an outing to some where fun." He stated, watching as she smiled and accepted his hand.

"Sounds like fun. How about the fair? I saw a poster in the mall that it was opening today!?" She stated, and he noticed the extra eagerness in her voice.

"Let me guess. You've never been to a fair?" He guessed, not surprised to see her nod, and then opened the door so she could go out. Only to blink when she turned and walked back into the bathroom, and wasn't too surprised when she walked back out with her hair up.

"Never had time. Do you think the others will agree to it?" She asked, and he nodded. He knew full well that all he would have to do is mention that she had never been to the fair, and they would head there immediately. First, he wanted to make sure that Suzushima understood the message that Haruhi had no interest in him whats so ever, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He thought, as he followed her down the hall and back up the steps to the office.

They walked in to see that Suzushima was finally unbound, and seemed to be pouting over something, but perked up when he saw Haruhi. Kaoru was half tempted to stand between them when he approached, shooting him a glare before facing Haruhi.

"Haruhi. I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier. Still, it is good to see you again, and if you want then I'll be more than willing to take care of you. I admit, I only have a small apartment, but it's still big enough for two people. Although, when we settle later we'll have to.."

"I'm not settling with you Suzushima. I really don't want to leave these guys, because I feel safest with them, and I wish to stay with them for as long as they'll let me." She stated, and even Kaoru thought that was a little too blunt, even though he had been the one to tell her to do so. He glanced at the man, and watched as surprise crossed over his face, followed closely by rage.

"How could you say that, Haruhi? We were childhood friends, and you're wanting to throw that away just like that?" He asked, and Kaoru turned to Haruhi to see that she looked slightly affronted at the prospect.

"I'm not throwing our childhood away. I'm just saying that I would feel safest staying here. Like I said, I trust these guys." She stated, and he watched as Suzushima straightened.

"So you don't trust me?" He growled, and Kaoru frowned, not liking how the man was twisting Haruhi's words around.

"As a matter-of-fact. No. I don't trust you. The Suzushima I remember would never act this way, and would respect my decision. He wouldn't be trying to make me out to be the bad one, like you are." She hissed, Kaoru was surprised and glad that she had found her voice, because that wouldn't have sounded as good being read from a phone.

"Oh! So now you're wanting to play little 'miss victim' are you?! Then fine, maybe you deserved those two years with your aunt and uncle." He hissed, and the room went deathly quiet for a second. Then Kaoru lunged as Haruhi gasped and stepped back as if he had physically slapped her. Kaoru almost had his hands around the man's throat when he felt himself being pushed back, looking up he glared at Mori.

"Let. Me. Go. The bastard deserves it." He growled, watching as Mori sent him a warning glare, and then pushed him out of the office.

"Follow Haruhi and make sure she is alright." He stated, and then shut the office door on his face. Growling, he stood there a moment before Mori's words sunk in. Tensing, he spun on his heels and quickly dashed down the hallway where he saw the back of her red sweater disappear to. Not surprised when she ran down the steps, around them, and then toward her room. Only to be caught by Hikaru, who was walking up the hallway toward them. Kaoru watched as his brother caught the young woman, and held her steady as he approached. His heart nearly shattered in his chest as he saw that she was fighting back tears.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?!" The question came from Tamaki, as he rushed up the hall and stood beside her. When she just shook her head Kaoru stepped forward.

"The man that shot at us was a childhood friend of hers. He tried to come here, we captured him, and now he insulted her majorly. He's up in the office with Kyoya and Mori. Boss. Please, go beat the living shit out of him since they wouldn't let me do it." He growled, and blinked when Haruhi whimpered and shook her head. He saw that she had given up trying to hold back her tears, and was letting them flow freely.

"No...Just...Just please make him leave." She whispered, and he saw the look of surprise on their faces at her speaking. He told them with his eyes that he would explain that part later, and silently begged them to just do as she pleased.

"Haruhi. What did he say to you?" Hikaru asked, and Kaoru pulled her away from his breathing as she broke down again. Pulling her close, he looked them both in the eye.

"He said that she deserved those two years with her aunt and uncle. All because she rejected his offer to go live with him at his apartment." He whispered, and knew that the man would be wishing that he was dead as a scary look passed over Tamaki's and Hikaru's features. When they moved passed them without another word, he just looked down at Haruhi, and started back toward her door. Thinking that the fair could wait until tomorrow, because she had a too rough of a day to be doing anything besides resting. He walked her to her door, opened it, and then lead her inside.

"Kaoru?" She asked, and he blinked as he glanced down at her. Wishing he could go back to the office and beat the living day lights out of the man that had hurt her this bad.

"Yes, Haruhi?" He asked, watching as tears gathered in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Is Suzushima right? Did I do something, to deserve what happened to me?" She asked, freezing him in his tracks and stared at her in shock. What was she thinking? To actually believe that man when he said something like that.

"Haruhi. You have done nothing, to deserve that. He was just angry and taking it out on you, because you refused him. His words were all false." He stated, and watched as she closed her eyes and looked away.

"Then why did it happen to me?" She asked, and he sighed as he lead her to her bed and settled her on the soft mattress before sitting beside her. He quickly gathered his thoughts, and then faced her.

"All I can say is that you got a crappy hand dealt to you for that to happen. But, it wasn't anything that you did. You didn't ask for that to happen to you, it was forced on you. If it is anyone's fault, it is your aunt's and uncle's, not yours." He stated, watching as she wiped away her tears and sniffed slightly.

"Still. Why did they do that to me? I must have done something to make me go through that." She whispered, he glanced away and then sighed.

"I don't know, Haruhi. I honestly, don't know." He whispered, wrapping an arm around her trembling shoulder and pulling her close. Allowing her to cry to her hearts content into his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

The Host Mafia

Chapter 10

Haruhi woke up with a slight headache, and groaned as she recalled the previous day. It seemed as if fate was once again trying to push her to the breaking point, and this time she wasn't so sure that she would be able to make it. Giving a sigh, she attempted to sit up, only to realize that something was pinning her down. Or better yet, someone. Her body tensed, and she was about to scream until she realized that the arm holding her down was that of Kaoru's. Swallowing back her scream, she glanced around in an attempt to try and find a way out of her situation. She really didn't want to wake him, because he had sat with her, apparently, all through the night and comforted her. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to ease out from under his arm, but stilled when he mumbled and tightened his hold on her. Drawing her into his chest and nuzzled his face into her hair, causing her to blush. She twisted the fabric of his shirt in her fists, and tried to fight back the slight terror that entered her body because she was this close to a man that was in bed with her. As much as she knew that he would never harm her, her body was still used to the fact that every time a male was in bed with her she experienced pain.

"I don't care if they're sleeping! Kaoru shouldn't have fallen asleep in Haruhi's bed!" Tamaki shouted, causing her to tense as she realized that it had come righ from the other side of the door. Swallowing, she glanced at the man holding her in desperation, hoping that he would at least relinquish his hold on her slightly so they wouldn't get caught in this position.

"Look Boss. It's nothing like that and you know it. She was upset and with Kaoru being...well..._Kaoru_, he wasn't about to leave her alone to dwell on the situation by herself. So what if they fell asleep in the bed together? You know as well as I do that he would never take advantage of her." Hikaru sounded, and she figured that he was probably blocking Tamaki from entering the room. Which was causing the blond to become so angered.

"That's not the point! What do you think will happen when she wakes up and realizes that a man is _sleeping_ in _her_ bed! Think about everything she's been through. She's probably going to be frightened terrible, and she'll regress back into silence!" Tamaki yelled, and she blinked as Kaoru twitched, groaned slightly, before mumbling and snuggling ever closer. She heard a sigh from the other side of the door, and figured that it was Hikaru.

"Look Boss, I understand what you're saying. But, I think that she is finally past that stage, and is ready to accept that even if one of us were in bed with her, none of us would take advantage of her. Her body might _respond_ in fear briefly, and that will be natural, but so long as she isn't mentally afraid of us, I see _nothing_ to worry about." Hikaru stated, causing her to blink and realize that he had a point. It was natural that her body responded in fear, yet her mind hadn't blanked on her like it usually did for protection. It had allowed her to see who was beside her, and made her realize that she was safe even though her body refused to believe it.

"Still. _I_ don't think we should risk it." Tamaki hissed, finally causing Kaoru to grumble awake, even though he kept his eyes closed.

"What's Milord complaining about this time, Hikaru?" He asked in a whisper, and she gave a small smile as she realized that he thought he was in his room.

"Um...I'm not Hikaru." She stated, nearly laughing as his eyes snapped open in surprise and he quickly glanced around, as if to make sure that it wasn't his room. Then back down to her, and eased away like he was afraid that if he moved to fast he would frighten her. Once they were apart he sat up, and gave a sheepish grin with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry about that." He whispered, she smiled as she sat up and shrugged it off.

"I realized that you wouldn't hurt me, so it's fine. If anything, thank you for comforting me." She whispered, watching as he smiled again and clasped her hand gently.

"Any time." He stated, then faced the door when a growl sounded on the other side. "So. Why is Tamaki all in a twist?" He asked, and she huffed.

"It seems he found out that you fell asleep in my bed with me and figured it would make me have a relapse. And your brother is trying to make sure that he doesn't bother us." She stated, watching as he nodded, stretched, then headed for the door. She blinked when he looked back over his shoulder and winked at her as he grabbed the handle. She leaned closer when he stepped to the side slightly, and then jerked the door open. Going wide-eyed as Hikaru and Tamaki fell to her floor, and realized that they must have been leaning against the door. She giggled at their stunned looks, and quickly covered her mouth when they shot her annoyed looks.

"Kaoru! How _dare_ you fall asleep in Haruhi's bed!" Tamaki growled as he picked himself up off the floor, and stood nose to nose with the older twin. She blinked and quickly slid off the bed, hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Tamaki, it's fine, really. I know none of you will harm me, or take advantage of me. Besides, Kaoru stayed up most of the night trying to calm me down after Suzushima upset me yesterday. It's really all my fault that this happened, I'm sorry." She whispered, watching as near panic expressions crossed all three of their faces. Then jumped slightly as they began to all talk at once.

"No, no! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that!"

"Last night wasn't your fault! You had a really rough day, you deserved a good cry!"

"I should have tried harder to keep Milord in the dark! It's my fault he found out!"

She blinked at each one, then smiled and wrapped all three in a hug, thankful to have them by her side. When they eached returned the hug, she pulled back a moment later.

"Still. I am causing all this trouble for you. First you had to rescue me from my relatives, then put up with me when I couldn't speak, and now because of me a hit is put out on you." She stated, watching as Tamaki straightened.

"We don't about that for sure, yet. It could just be one of our enemies trying to gain a reputation by messing with us." He stated, only to have that theory blown out of the water when Kyoya appeared behind him.

"I'm afraid not. It seems like the reason for the hit, is because we saved Haruhi before a, supposed, important person had his turn with her. The hit isn't so much as to kill us, but to leave Haruhi defenseless." He stated, causing them to turn to him in shock. She blinked as the sudden feeling as if she had been hit, and pressed her palm to her temple as her head became light.

"So, I am causing trouble for all of you." She whispered, blinking when hands grabbed her shoulder and glanced up into Kyoya's smiling face.

"Like I said before. You are not being a burden. If you were, wouldn't we be telling you that you need to leave? Haruhi, you are apart of this... family of misfits, and we will be backing you up every step of the way. So stop saying you are a burden." He stated, and she gave him a small, thankful smile. Then sighed and glanced around at the others, and figured that things were going to become a little strict around the place. Her thoughts were confirmed when Kyoya straightened and fixed his glasses while giving her an apologetic look.

"Which brings me to the next thing. Haruhi, you will be assigned a body guard, a friend of Mori's. He has been told of everything that has happened, and is willing to make sure that you stay safe. So, you might want to freshen up so as to meet him, and get ready to go to the fair." He ended with a smile, and she smiled in return. Nodding, she returned to her room, shut her door, and then started to prepare for her day. Once she was ready, she headed for the dining hall, and smiled at everyone who glanced her way as she entered. Then focused on Mori when he, and a man that looked slightly intimidating, and approached her. She smiled at the man, watched as he blushed, and frowned when he glanced away quickly.

"Haruhi, this is a kendo buddy of mine, Kasanada. Kasanada, this is Haruhi, the young woman we were telling you about." Mori introduced, and she offered her hand to him. Watching as surprise crossed his features before he wrapped his larger hand around hers and gave a small smile that looked almost like a grimace.

"Sorry to be a bother to you, Mr. Kasanada." She stated, watching as he blushed and then glanced down.

"It's no bother at all. I am more than happy to help you out. Any friend of Mori's is a friend of mine." He stated, she smiled and moved with them to the table. Not surprised to see the food already out, and turned to Tamaki when he leaned of Kaoru to speak to her.

"Hey, Haruhi! What do you want to do at the fair first?" He asked, and she blushed slightly.

"I'm not sure. I've never been before, and was thinking that I could look around at first, and see if anything catches my eyes." She stated, watching as Tamaki went wide eyed and suddenly got a child-like gleam in his eye.

"You're going to love it! They have rides, games, amazing food, and you can even get someone to draw your picture." He stated, as she started putting food on her plate, smiling as he talked. She then glanced at Hikaru when he leaned toward her from her other side.

"Milord will probably be dragging you all over the fair without thinking about a break. If you want one, just tell one of us and we'll distract him long enough for you to take a breather." He stated, and she blinked as he got a mischievous look in his eye.

"In others word, you're going to make him depressed slightly so he crouches down somewhere until I'm ready to continue." She stated, knowing she hit the mark when he grinned and continued eating. Shaking her head, she started to eat, and blinked when Hunny waved at her from across the table.

"The fair has a lot of sweets, too. I'll make sure that you try a lot of them." He stated, causing her to smile and nod. The turned to Kyoya when he sighed and straightened his glasses.

"Just make sure that you remember to keep water or some form of drink with you. It is going to be very humid today, and I don't need any of you getting over heated." He stated, and she smiled as the others nodded their heads. They soon fell into discussion on what they were going to do at the fair, and listened as they all talked about different things. She really wanted to try out some of the rides, and play some of the games since she could gain some prizes. Smiling, she finished her meal, thanked the maid when she removed the dishes, and then excused herself to go to the library. She was only in there for a few minutes until she heard the door open, glanced up to see the Kasanada had walked in and was studying the room.

"Hey, Mr. Kasanada. Did you need something?" She asked, watching as he blushed and shook his head. Blinking as he shifted his weight, and suddenly seemed unsure as to what he should be doing. Shrugging her shoulders, she returned her attention back to her book. Only to blink again when the chair beside her was suddenly pulled out and Kasanada sat down beside her.

"M-Ms. Haruhi..."

"Haruhi. Please." She interrupted, watching as a faint blush tinted his cheeks and he nodded, then cleared his voice before continuing.

"Haruhi. I-I figured that you might have some rules that you'll wish me to follow, seeing as to h-how I'm going to be you body guard." He stated, and she tilted her head to the side as she thought a moment. Then shook her head.

"No. Nothing that I can think of." She stated, biting her bottom lip as he looked at her in surprise and disbelieving face. Shifting slightly, she couldn't help but think that she had said something wrong, even though she had no idea as to what.

"Are..there suppose to be rules?" She asked, watching as he blinked and gave a slight nod.

"U-Usually there are. Stuff like, wanting me to walk so far behind you. Not looking you right in the eye when I speak. Also, the usual "not make yourself seen" rule." He stated, and she blinked. Those rules sounded...horrible. How could anyone think to treat someone like that, even if it was there job.

"No offense, Mr. Kasanda, but those rules sound terrible. They almost make a guard seem more like a nuisance than someone who is protecting someone else." She stated, watching as he blinked, and knew that he wasn't expecting that. Biting her thumbnail, she thought a moment and quickly thought of a solution.

"I'm not sure what the "standard" procedure for a body guard is, but you don't have to follow those rules if you don't want to. As a matter of fact, you make the rules, so long as you tell me that way I don't over step the boundaries." She stated, watching as his eyes went wide and he gave her a shocked look.

"H-Haruhi! W-Why in the world would _I_ create rules for _you_!?" He asked, and she gave him a small smile.

"Because, I don't want to be a burden for you. This way, if _you_ make the rules, _I'll_ know where we stand. You have more experiance in this type of stuff, and I'm nothing but a newbie. So, you tell me what I have to do, and I'll follow them the best I can." She stated, glancing at him in expectation, only to blink as a laugh came from behind him. They both jumped when Hikaru and Kaoru stepped toward them. Giving them both large smiles,

"Weren't expecting that, were you Kassa Nova." Hikaru stated, and Haruhi winced at the bad word play on the man's name.

"That's Haruhi for you though. Anyway, today will be an excellent day for you to make any rules for Haruhi, because it's time to head to the fair." Kaoru stated, and Haruhi was on her feet immediately.

"Really!?" She asked, smiling and dashing out of the library to get ready when the twins nodded. Ignoring their laughs that echoed after her.


	11. Chapter 11

The Host Mafia

Chapter 11

Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off of Haruhi as she tried to take in everything at once, all the while trying to make sure she didn't wonder too far from them. As expected, the moment they had entered the fair, Tamaki had grabbed her hand and started dragging her all over the place, and they had already had to save her twice so she could look at some game booths that had caught her attention. As well as Hunny's. No one was surprised when Mori stepped up, and easily won them the prizes that had caught their attention, much to Haruhi's embarrassment as he handed her the plush brown and white stuffed puppy. Then they had moved onto a few rides, and were now debating on what both to eat at. So far they had narrowed it down to a bento booth, an onigiri stand, or a dango booth. The argument was mostly between his brother and the boss. Hikaru wanted dango, while the boss wanted bento, but to him it looked like Haruhi was more interested in the onigiri stand. Moving closer, he leaned down until his chin rested on her shoulder, so she would only hear what he had to say.

"Let's go get some onigiri, if you want to. Unless you want to wait for them to settle their argument?" He stated, felt more than heard her huff, and smile at her when she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Sounds good to me." She stated, wrapping her hand in his, he lead the way over to the short line. Aware that everyone, save for Tamaki and Hikaru, was following them. He stood, and looked at the selection available to them. Until he saw the "**mystery** **onigiri**" sign, and started to wonder what that was about. Squinting his eyes, he read the finer print beneath it: "_if you can get the onigiri with the plum in the center, you win free onigiri from the stand for the rest of you visit. Caution though, this challenge is not for the faint of heart, for there is also horrible surprises in the others. Accept the challenge at own risk."_ He smiled, and glanced down at her, only to blink as he saw that she to had seen the sign.

"Sounds interesting." She stated, and he smiled down at her. Knowing that she was thinking the exact same thing, but blinked when Hunny gave a shout.

"We can get onigiri for the rest of the day if we get the onigiri with the plum. I think we should all try it you guys." Hunny stated, causing them to look at him with small smiles. Kaoru saw Haruhi nod out of the corner of his eye, and then faced forward again when the others agreed as well. He stepped up and pointed to the sign above him.

"We're all wanting to try the challenge. How many onigiri are we limited too?" He asked the booth attendant, hating how the woman smiled to him in a suggestive manner, but brushed it off by looking at her with a bored look.

"Each person is allowed two onigiri. If you miss, you must pay, but if one of you get it none of you have to pay." She stated, her gaze moving over the others with interest when she realized that he had no interest in her. Not missing the glare that she leveled on Haruhi, and waved at her to get her attention again.

"Well then, which batch do we choose from?" He asked, blinking when she turned and pulled out a large batch of onigiri and placed it before them. He glanced over the selection, and winced as he realized that he had no way of figuring out which one was the one they needed to win. He blinked when Haruhi suddenly grabbed two, then stepped to the side so the others could get two. Shrugging, he followed her lead, picked two at random, and moved beside her. Not surprised when Kasanda quickly grabbed two, and followed them. It seemed that one of his new rules, was that he wasn't going to allow Haruhi out of his sight for more than a minute while in a crowded place, and had stuck near them. Hunny took a little longer deciding which he wanted, then Mori picked two quickly, then Kyoya did the same. Once they all had their two, the woman removed the tray, and then faced them.

"Alright. Girl, you bite into one of your first. Then the others will take only a bite out of one of theirs, and then you'll take a bite out of your other one." The woman stated, and they all glanced at her as she lifted one up. Kaoru blinked when she winced, and quickly spit her bite out and grabbed at the bottle of water on her hip.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?" He asked, frowning when she shook her head after taking a large gulp of her water.

"Raw sea weed." She grunted, looking at the onigiri in disappointment, but causing him to smile. She hated sea weed in general, and that explained her reaction greatly. He inhaled, raised his left hand, and took a bite of the onigiri. Blinking when a sweetness suddenly spilled into his mouth, chewing, he leaned back slightly and frowned as he saw the the rest of a strawberry inside.

"Who in the world thought to put strawberries in an onigiri?" He asked, swallowing what he had in his mouth and then glancing at the woman as she just smiled and pointed to the "accept the challenge at own risk" part. Shrugging, he handed the other half of the onigiri to Haruhi, he didn't particularly like strawberries, but knew that she did. He smiled as she gratefully ate it, and figured that it helped get rid of the sea weed taste. A choking sound caused him to turn in time to see Kasanada drop the onigiri that he had bit into and quickly run to the trash can behind them. Haruhi followed him, and placed a comforting hand on his back as he quickly spit out the bite.

"What the hell did you get, Kasanada?" He asked, watching as them man stood and wiped off his mouth with a napkin that Haruhi had handed him.

"It tasted like nothing but pure Tabasco sauce." He stated, accepting the bottle of water the Kyoya offered him, and gulped down almost half of it immediately. They all then glanced to Hunny as he bit into one of his, and he couldn't help but give a smile of relief when he seemed fine. Especially since Mori was looking as if he was ready to hurt somebody if he had reacted badly.

"It's not the plum. It's chocolate!" He stated, and Kaoru grimaced, then sighed. Leave it to Hunny to like an onigiri with chocolate in it's center. They then focused on Mori as he bit into one of his, and knew that it was bad when he winced and grabbed his water bottle. After swishing it in his mouth, he spit it out and tossed the rest into the trash.

"Relish." He stated, and Kaoru started to wish that they hadn't accepted this challenge since they were all getting weird things. Then glanced at Kyoya, who was staring at his first one like it was going to bite him. Still, he took a hesitant bite, and seemed to relax as it wasn't anything to bad.

"Kiwi." He stated, eating the rest with no problem, and he faced the woman again when she cleared her throat.

"Alright. You have a choice now. If any of you want to back out, you must pay for the one you bit into, even if you didn't finish it. Or, give it to one of your friends to eat. Now, it's just as to who will be brave enough to bite into the second. Anyone can start now." She stated, and Kaoru glanced down at him. Not really wanting to risk getting something bad like the others, and glanced to Haruhi. She was glancing at the others, and he faced them to see that they looked as uncertain as him.

"If you guys want. I'll check the rest of them?" Haruhi stated, he tensed with the others and looked at her then looked away. No way was he going to let her handle this by herself.

"Guess I'll go first this time!" Hunny stated, biting into his and blinked in surprise. He chewed and then looked down at the rest.

"It's nothing but rice." He stated, and everyone relaxed again. Thankful that they wouldn't have to try and control a raging Mori. Kyoya sighed, and they watched as he bit into his other one. Knowing that it wasn't good when he twitched and threw the thing away, without even biting all the way through. There was only one thing that would make him do that, octopus. Shaking his head, he glanced down at the one in his hand and bit into it. Once again blinking as he bit into something sweet, but with a slight bitter taste. Swallowing, he glanced down and smiled in victory. Glancing to the woman, he showed her what was in the center and laughed when she huffed and turned away.

"Fine. You get as many as you wish, just throw the other ones in the trash. You don't have to pay for them." She stated, and he couldn't help but to laugh as Haruhi and Kasanada did so without hesitation. Then he stepped forward, ordered enough for everyone, and then headed for the picnic tables as they gathered their food. He looked over where they started at, and sighed as he saw his brother and boss still going at it.

"Oi! Idiots! We got the food, come and eat." He shouted, watching as they blinked and looked at them in confusion. They approached carefully, and blinked as they saw the heap of onigiri on the table.

"Why did you get so much?" Hikaru asked, and he pointed to the sign above the stand.

"We won the challenge, so we can get free onigiri for the rest of the time we stay here." He stated, handing them some as they finally sat down. They smiled, and everyone started to eat in comfortable silence. Once they were done, they sat for a moment, each trying to figure out what they could do next.

"I can't believe that young woman is hanging with all of those men." A whisper caught his attention and he tensed as he strained his ears to hear more of the conversation.

"I know. How does a girl like that...get all those good looking men?" Another whisper sounded, and Kaoru gritted his teeth, fighting back the urge to glare at the women.

"She must be easy or something." One stated, and he nearly lost it. Only to blink and feel his anger dissolve when Haruhi suddenly touched his clenched fist.

"You know, I realized one thing about fairs. A lot of people try to get involved in things that aren't their business." She stated loudly, and he heard the women grunt as if she had physically slapped them, and saw them walk away from the corner of his eye. He relaxed and looked at the woman beside him in wonder, along with everyone else.

"Haruhi? What those women said. It doesn't bother you?" Kyoya asked, and he watched Haruhi closely as she smiled and shook her head.

"No, it didn't. I know the truth, and if they really wanted to know, they would have asked. Not made assumptions. Those type of women are only looking for gossip to spread so they can gain attention. No need to worry about them affecting me in any way, because I refuse to let them ruin my fun." She stated, and Kaoru smiled and pulled her close for a hug. Damn, he loved this woman. He froze suddenly when she hugged him back, and went wide eyed suddenly as the realization crashed into him. He released her, allowing her to go back to talking to the others, and suddenly stood.

"Kaoru? You feeling alright bro, you don't look to good?" Hikaru asked, he nodded, gave his head a mental shake and smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He whispered, waving in the direction of the restrooms and started that way. He didn't have to go, he just needed to be away from the group as he thought about what he had just realized. Was it really possible that he could love Haruhi? He blinked as his thoughts turned to all the things that he thought of her. She was smart, attractive, kind, warm, loving...The positive thoughts were never ending! Not to mention, he explained his reaction when Suzushima had told them, and her, that he had feelings for her. He was ready to punch the man, especially when he said what he had to her.

He leaned against the side of a near booth, and slid to the ground as he realized the truth. He did love Haruhi, and that made her position all the dangerous. He banged his head slightly against the booth.

"Damn. I'm really going to screw this up." He whispered, knowing that he couldn't allow Haruhi know his feelings, or anyone else for that matter. If it got out, she could be used against not only him, but everyone else as well. Not to mention, Heaven forbid, if she for some reason returned his feelings. Enemies could use them against her, and make her allow them to do the things that the men from her aunt and uncle's house did. Why was it that she had to be dealt these bad, fated, hands of life?


	12. Chapter 12

The Host Mafia

Chapter 12

Haruhi couldn't shake the feelings of two things; one, that something had upset Kaoru enough that he was withdrawing from all of them. Second, was that it felt as if she was being watched by someone other than a member of the group. It had started around the same time Kaoru had left for a moment, the feeling suddenly washed over her, but sense she didn't know what it was, hadn't told anyone. Although, she was thinking that she should since the feeling seemed to be increasing, and seemed to becoming more menacing. Still, she was also worried about Kaoru, ever since returning from the restroom, he hadn't looked or even spoke to her since. It made her wonder if she had done, or said something that had made him mad at her.

"Hey you guys! Lets go on the Ferris wheel before we head home!" Hunny shouted, causing her to blink and stare up at the large wheel that was slowly going around. During the day, it had seemed pleasant, with all the multi colored baskets, but now it looked breath taking. The night lights had come on and were dancing along its beams and outlining the baskets. Smiling she followed the others, and blinked when she suddenly found herself being pulled closer by Tamaki.

"Oh! I can see it now! Me and Haruhi in our own little basket, looking toward the horizon as we come to the peak! So beautiful!" He stated, causing her to grimace and look away in worry. If she had to put up with him, by herself, in one of those baskets she'd probably be throwing him over. Laughing at her ridiculous thought, she shook her head and continued to follow the others. Only to blink as she saw that the baskets only held enough room for two people, and suddenly became worried that she would be stuck with Tamaki. She liked the man, and thought of him as a dear friend, but that didn't mean that he didn't push her to the limit. She blinked when Kyoya suddenly grabbed Tamaki's arm, Hunny yanked on Mori's, and Hikaru took Kasanada's. She then glanced up at Kaoru when he mumbled something, and saw that he was sending a death glare to his brother.

"Did you say something, Kaoru?" She asked, as she moved beside him as the line moved forward. Listening as he sighed and shook his head before looking the other way. She bit her bottom lip and looked down as his rejection stung slightly, only to tense as the sensation of being watched again came over her. The person was close. She turned quickly, scanning around her and clenched her teeth when she noticed no one looking their way.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked, causing her to blink and glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He was staring into the crowd as well, only his eyes were moving slower and lingering over each person.

"Uh...No. I just thought, that someone called my name is all." She whispered, not wanting to put him more on edge even though she was starting to get creep out by the sensation. She watched as he nodded, took one last look over the crowd, and then faced forward. She followed his lead, and watched as some people started to exit the Ferris wheel, making enough room for them to go on. She watched as each group got on, and smiled at them when they waved at her. Or in Tamaki's case, pouted. Then blinked when Kaoru offered her his hand to help her into the swinging basket that they were going to ride in. Sliding her hand into his, she couldn't help but notice how he tensed, squeezed her hand slightly and then released it once she was inside. Then slide to the opposite side, seeming to try and get as far from her as possible. She was about to ask him what was wrong, but gasped and tensed when the basket lurched into motion, swinging more than she thought it would as they moved.

"It's fine, you're perfectly safe up here." Kaoru muttered, and she blinked open her eyes, that she hadn't even realized she closed, and glanced at him. He was staring at her with sad and hurt filled eyes, and she blinked when he suddenly turned away from her. The silence that was between them was something she couldn't bare, and she was starting to worry as to what she had done to upset him.

"Kaoru? Please, if I did anything wrong to upset you, tell me. I promise, I wont do it again, and I apologize greatly for it." She whispered, watching as he swung his head back to her, his eyes now wide with confusion and shock. They stared at each other for a moment, her with sadness and desperation in wanting to know what she had done wrong, and him in shock and frustration. She blinked when he suddenly sighed, and slouched forward, pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead.

"Haruhi. What in the world makes you think that you did something that made me upset?" He asked, although he still didn't look at her. Frowning, she bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her entwined hands.

"Well. Ever since you came back from the restroom, you've been distant and refusing to speak or even look at me. I thought that...maybe I had done or said something that had caused you to be upset with me." She whispered, flinching when he sighed heavily and looked up at her. His eyes bore into hers, and she shifted as she saw an unknown intensity in them that had her heart beating faster.

"Haruhi. There isn't anything you can do that would make me angry with you. I just... Damn, I don't know. I just realized something while away and have no idea as to how to deal with it." He grunted out, and she blinked. He was being distant because of something else bothering him. In other words, he didn't want her to worry about him. When he peeked up at her again, she smiled and watched as his eyes widened before he quickly looked away again.

"If you want to talk about something, I'll listen." She stated, watching as he tensed for a moment, and then smiled slightly at her as he gave a huff.

"I don't think it's something that I can speak with you about." He stated, causing her to tilt her head to the side a little. She didn't understand why he couldn't talk to her about it, they had shared a lot of things since the two weeks they've known each other. She blinked at the thought, and sat back slightly. Two weeks, such a short amount of time that she had known them, and yet she couldn't think of a day without them. It felt as if she had known them all of her life, when if fact, she hadn't even known them a month yet.

"I think I understand." She whispered, ignoring the way he tensed and looked upon her with caution.

"Understand what?" He asked, and she smiled again.

"That there would be some things that you would have to talk to the others about instead of me. You've known them longer, and them you, so they would understand your predicament more easier than someone you've only known for two weeks." She stated, watching as his eyes widened, then blinked as he sat back and stared at her for a moment. He blinked again, and then gave her a smile that once again had her heart racing in an unfamiliar way.

"Yeah. You're right." He stated, and seemed to become more of his old self again right in front of her eyes. She was about to say as much, when the basket jerked to a stop and swung again. Causing her to shut her eyes once more, and grab the center pole. She opened her eyes on a glare when Kaoru laughed, only to smile along when he raised both of his hands in surrender. Shaking her head at her own actions, she sat back once more and looked over the railing, losing her breath at the sight of what she saw. If she didn't know any better, she could have swore that she saw all of Japan lit up like a brilliant light show, and even part of the ocean beyond.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, grasping the railing and leaning over slightly more.

"Yeah. It is." She heard Kaoru whisper, and glance over to see his reaction. Only to still as she saw that he was looking at her with that intense unknown look that had head spreading across her face and her heart beating a rabid tattoo on her ribs. Unconsciously, she licked her lips and watched as his eyes narrowed on the movement, and blinked as the sudden thought of what it would be like if he kissed her, crossed her mind. She watched as he inched forward, and found her breath coming slightly shallow as she leaned toward him as well. They were both near the center of the basket, when the sensation hit her again. This time with more malice, and much more threatening aura. She jerked back and glanced down at the crowd, trying to find who ever was stalking them.

"H-Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, but she didn't look his way. She was determined to find who ever it was that was out for her and her new family.

"Someone's watching us with an intent to harm, or worse. I've been feeling it for a while now, but didn't think nothing about it." She admitted, sensing him tense. She blinked when he suddenly grabbed her arm, and jerked her onto the floor of the basket. Only to gasp a second later as a bullet whizzed by where she had been, slammed into the metal pillar beside them causing a few of the lights to bust. Deafening screams were suddenly breaking out below, and she could hear the crys of the others asking if they were alright. She felt Kaoru lean up, and wave slightly to the others, only to have him quickly hunker down over her again as another bullet tried to penetrate the basket. Closely followed by a few more, and she gasped as one of them came close by them.

"Damnit! Not one of us would be able to get a clear shot from up here." Kaoru growled, and she squeezed her eyes closed as she fisted her hands into the leather jacket that he wore. Two more bullets hit the basket, both of them bounced within before busting more lights. She was thankful to hear sirens blaring right after, and moved with Kaoru as he straightened. Only to gasp when the wheel began to move again, this time letting everyone off instead of continuing to circle. Kaoru helped her stand as the operator quickly opened their door, and didn't argue when Kaoru picked her up and carried her off. The moment they touched ground, they were swamped by the others, but she refused to release her hold on Kaoru. She swallowed as nausea suddenly washed over her, and whimpered as her leg seemed to start cramping up on her. She tried to tell the others about it, but was to shook up to say anything.

"Kaoru! You're arm!" Hikaru's sudden shout caused her to glance up at the arm supporting her back, and winced at the bullet grazing. It was deep, and would probably require a few stitches.

"Must have been from one of the bullets." He mumbled, and then glanced down at her.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" He asked, and she slowly shook her head. For some reason she was feeling light headed, and her leg felt like it was burning. She watched as worry filled his eyes, and he carefully lowered her down on the grass. That was when she noticed that something wasn't right, that there was something all over her right leg.

"What is it, Haruhi?" He asked, and she pointed to the leg that didn't feel right. Not trusting herself to speak for fear of becoming ill. She watched as Kaoru eased her skirt up some, and knew that she had been grazed or hit by one of the bullets as well. There was blood, her blood, running down the front of her leg, and seemed to start at the base of her knee. She blinked when she heard a ripping sound, and watched as Kaoru suddenly started to wrap her knee with the sleeve of his shirt.

"The doctor will be waiting for us at the mansion. Let's go. Now! The guards will handle the police." Kyoya stated, and once again she found herself in Kaoru's arms. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, making sure to mind his wound as well, and closed her eyes. She wandered briefly why she felt no pain, and then fell into an awaiting darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

The Host Mafia

Chapter 13

Kaoru paced outside Haruhi's bedroom for what seemed the hundredth time, and knew that all the pacing was driving the others crazy. They were glaring at him, and he just returned their glares. He was blaming himself for this because she had received her wound when he had been close enough to protect her. How could he not be blaming himself?! He stilled and sent a glare to his younger brother when he stopped his pacing by grabbing his shoulder.

"Kaoru! Please, calm down. I understand that you are blaming yourself, but there was nothing you could have done in that small of a space. All we can do now is wait, and try to figure out more on the guy." He stated, and Kaoru glared at him with enough anger that he actually took a step back.

"Figure out more on the guy?! Hikaru! All we have on him, is that he was of medium height, was wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, and was in a denim jacket! You know, as well as I do, that look is quit common. How the hell, are we suppose to single down one man in a crowd of hundred thousands?" He barked, watching as sadness entered the man's eyes. Causing him to sigh, run a frustrated hand through his hair, and continue his pacing. Only to grit his teeth when Kyoya stepped into his path.

"This useless pacing has to stop, Kaoru. It is not helping us, or Haruhi, in any way. The only reason that we are even gathered in front of her room is to stop you from entering it again. The doctor said she..."

"I heard what the doctor said, damnit! Still, a gun shot wound can change in a heart beat! Maybe you or the others don't care for her life, but I do!" He shouted, watching as surprised looks came across everyone's faces. Except Kyoya's. He watched as the man sighed, pushed his glasses up his nose, and then, in a flash, slapped Kaoru. He blinked, stunned as the stinging sensation developed on his cheek, and touched the offended area before glancing at Kyoya. Whose glare should have killed him on the spot.

"You think that we don't care about her life? How dense are you, to be thinking that? She has become like a sister to most of us, and here you accuse us of not caring for her because we're not barging into her room every minute to check on her. Kaoru, we are worried about her. It's just that, right now, she needs rest and needs to be allowed to let her body get over this traumatic experience." He growled out, still, he could only blink and stare at the man facing him. Once again, Kyoya straightened his glasses, and then straightened as well.

"If you don't think, that you can withstand from checking on her. I will have rather you, or her, relocated until she is back on her feet. Now, which do you want to try?" Kyoya asked, and Kaoru glared at the man. There was no way, he was going to allow her out of the house with that wound. Gritting his teeth, he glanced at her door, turned on his heels, and then strolled into his room. Slamming the door behind him as he stalked over to his desk where he drew his design. Sitting in the chair, he grabbed a blank paper, his pen, and started sketching whatever came to his mind.

A knock on the door caused him to blink, and glance up from the sketch that he had been doing. Sliding the paper under his binder, he turned in the chair and faced the door as it opened. He wasn't all that surprised to see Hikaru peek his head in slightly, almost as if he was making sure that nothing was going to be thrown at him. Out of everyone, only Hikaru knew how to deal with him when he got this emotional, even still, he knew that he must still maintain a distant. He watched as he eased into the room, and settled onto his side of the bed.

"Dinners ready if you're hungry." Hikaru stated, he just blinked, waiting for his brother to get to the point of why he was bothering him when he was this upset. It didn't take long until Hikaru sighed and met his gaze with one that said that they were going to have a long talk about what was going on with him.

"You know. It's not like you to act out like... Well, me! You're usually calm, cool, and collected, where as I'm the one that acts on emotions. So, what's up?" Hikaru asked, and he looked down. He knew that he shouldn't tell his brother anything about his feelings for Haruhi, but knew that if he didn't get some of it off his chest, he'd really start messing some things up. Giving a sigh he rubbed his hands over his face, and looked right at Hikaru.

"I have feelings for her, bro. I've never had these feelings for anyone else, and...I'm afraid of her getting hurt like she did tonight. All my mind is asking right now is, what will happen next time? How can I keep her safe? Where will the next person strike at? Who is the person after her? All these questions are making my head spin, because I don't have a single answer for one of them." He answered, watching as a thoughtful look crossed over his face. Blinking when he gave a sigh and leaned back to rest his back on the head board.

"Well. We know for sure that it's not her aunt or uncle. As well as none of our usual enemies." He stated, and Kaoru blinked. He hadn't expected that information at all, but that still added more questions in the ones that it had answered. If not her aunt and uncle, or their enemies, then who? He thought a moment, but couldn't get his head to focus through the worry that he was feeling for Haruhi. If only he could check on her one more... He shook off the thought with a mental shake of his head. He knew that Kyoya had been serious when he had said that he would send one of them away.

"Although. While her aunt and uncle didn't know about the hit on us, I am wondering if they know the guy who is targeting Haruhi. Remember the day we saved her. Her uncle had answered the door, thinking that it was someone else. Someone who was wishing to harm her just like the others. Someone, who we could have possible scared off by showing up." Hikaru stated, and Kaoru blinked. His mind flashed back to that day, the perfect garden, the perfect lawn, and the man that had walked by the front gate quickly as they waited on the door step. He straightened quickly, his mind focusing in on what the guy had looked like. He couldn't get a good look at the man's face because of large sunglasses, the man's build was blocked by a denim jacket, and he didn't see the hair color because it was under a baseball cap.

"The man that shot Haruhi passed their house that day. Just as her uncle was opening the door, but I didn't think anything of it." He stated, glancing at Hikaru as the man stared at him in wonder.

"That's a major coincidence that the same outfit would appear before Haruhi twice." Hikaru stated, and Kaoru tried to focus on the image of the man to see if he could recall any other information. Then tensed as he recalled that the man had been texting on his phone, there fore it had to have been on. He shot to his feet, and glanced at Hikaru.

"I think I know how we can find that man." He stated, grabbing his brother's wrist and hauled him to his feet. Then proceeded to pull him out of the room, and into the hall where they nearly collided with Seika, the man who had found out about Haruhi in the first place.

"Whoa! Whoa! Where's the fire?" He asked, but Kaoru brushed past him, still dragging Hikaru toward the staircase that would take them to the office.

"It seems Kaoru has found a way to track down the man hunting Haruhi. My guess is that we're going to go to Kyoya and tell him about it." His brother stated, and he looked over his shoulder long enough to glance back at the man.

"Watch over Haruhi until we get done!" He shouted, pulling his brother up the steps and quickly toward the office. He dashed in without announcing himself, not caring for manners one bit, and marched right up to the desk. Slamming his hands on the wooden top and stared right a Kyoya.

"On the day we went to the Fujiaki's, a man walked past the gates just as milord knocked and the door was answered. He was wearing the exact outfit that the shooter was wearing, and he was on his phone as well. Is there still a chance that you can track him?" He asked, watching as Kyoya started to type even before he had finished talking. He waited as Kyoya's fingers flew over the keys, and his eyes scanned the computer screen in rapid motions. When he stopped and went wide eyed, Kaoru knew that he had found out the person who was targeting Haruhi.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, approaching the frozen man from behind and stared at the screen that had caused the man to stare in shock. He watched with growing impatience as their boss paled and took a step back.

"Well, what does it say?" Hunny asked, and he watched as both men swallowed. Then Kyoya leaned forward, and stared up at him.

"You were right. The man is the one probably putting the hit on Haruhi, and he was under our nose the entire time. Besides from yours' your brother's, and Tamaki's phone. There was one more. It was Seika." Kyoya stated, and Kaoru felt his heart stop at the name. He pushed off the desk and made a bee line for the door, barely hearing his brother's curse as he followed.

"What the hell you two?" Tamaki shouted as he and the others followed closely behind them. He didn't stop to explain, instead he picked up his pace and prayed that he wasn't too late. Still, he listened as his brother told the others how Seika was supposedly watching over her, and knew that they realized the danger in the situation when they all sped up. Still, he was the first down the steps, and the first to reach her door. Throwing it open, he froze at the sight before him, his heart seeming to still inside his chest as despair washed over him. Her bed was empty, the door to her bathroom was wide open, showing no one inside, and her window was thrown wide open, clearly the escape route in which the man had took. He sunk to the floor, closed his eyes, and stilled everything about him. His face relaxed into one of peace, his emotions settled into one, and his body relaxed completely. Everything about him went into his own personal survival mode, and when he opened his eyes, he watched as his brother forced everyone away from him. He was looking to do only one thing, protect the one he loved, even if it meant killing all of those who stood in his way. Standing, he walked to the open window, passing the dresser mirror and briefly glanced at it, confirming that death was in his eyes. Looking ahead, he leaned out the window, and glanced down. Easily spotting the tracks that were there, and looked over his shoulder.

"Follow at you own pace. But remember this, that bastard is mine." He growled, hopping over the window and started toward the front of the house. He had every intention of making sure that he got Haruhi back safe and sound, and that the bastard who took her would have an early grave. He quickly thought about all that he knew about Seika. The man was very secretive, but seemed to enjoy how they had to bring the hammer down on the people that got behind on their payments. So, if they said anything, he enjoyed people suffering, and that made his worry spike for Haruhi. If the man really did enjoy that, then he could very well harm her before doing anything else. Shaking his head he tried to focus again, if he focused on how the man could hurt her, he'd never find them. The sudden shrill of his phone caused him to blink and glare at the electronic device. Snapping it open he snarled his name, and stilled as he heard something that sounded like a car motor.

"Just you wait, Haruhi. I'll have you again. Just like the day I cut your beautiful hair for you. Do you remember the horror on your face as I made you face the mirror and watch? Then how I slid the scissors easily into your skin? Oh, your reaction. I'll never forget." The voice was obviously Seika's, and he realized that Haruhi must be awake, and no doubt out of her mind with fear. But, not too much as not to think of a plan to allow him to try and figure out where they were heading.

"You know, Haruhi. The day that those bastards saved you, I was going to buy you from them. I was going to be your saviour. You would have been my pet, instead of theirs. Or more like, Kaoru's pet. I couldn't believe it when I saw that he had fallen for you. You, someone who has been taken over and over by other men, but still willing to want to put a claim on you by kissing you. That surprised me, but what angered me was when you were willing to accept that claim. You belong to me! I put my marks on you. No worries though, your punishment will be swift and painful. Then, afterwards, I'll take my pleasure from you. It will all work out. We just have to make sure they don't catch me at the warehouse." Seika stated, and Kaoru saw nothing but red. Still, he focused on the one word. Warehouse. He knew that Seika owned three, two that he told them about, and one that they had found out about when digging into his past. Admittedly, it should have made them worry a bit more, but they had just agreed that everyone had their skeletons and had allowed him to get away with it. He glanced down as the phone remained quiet, and saw that the call had been disconnected. Shutting his phone, he quickly reopened it and called Kyoya, knowing that the man would still know the address to the third warehouse by memory. He wasn't all that surprised when Kyoya answered on the first ring.

"Kaoru!? Which direction are you heading?" Kyoya asked, Kaoru ignored the answer as he quickly headed for the bay area where the warehouses were built.

"Never mind that. Seika's third warehouse. Give me the address and number for it." He stated, listening as Kyoya rattled it off, and he repeated it to make sure that he had it memorized. Then closed the phone before Kyoya asked him for any more information, and picked up his speed as the first glint of water caught his eye. He still had a while to go before he got to the warehouses, and then he had to find the right area where Seika's warehouse was. He prayed that he could make it in time.


	14. Chapter 14

The Host Mafia

Chapter 14

Haruhi stared at the man before her, fear causing her still sore body to go stiff and unwilling to move. She remembered the man in a denim jacket, large sunglasses, and baseball cap. She just couldn't believe that the man had been Seika all along. How many times had she spoke face to face with him? Gathering data to tell the others about, giving him opportunities to strike. All that time, the one who had hurt her the most, had been right under everyone's noses and laughing right in their faces. Swallowing, she leaned away as he approached the bed that he had settled her on, and wished that she had the confidence to slap him...or something. Instead, she was frightened beyond anything. Especially since the room inside the warehouse he had brought her to, was re-decorated to look exactly like the room that her aunt and uncle had forced her into.

"Now, now. A pet should be _obedient_ to it's master." He stated, and she winced as he roughly grabbed the ankle on her wounded leg, and pulled her closer. She tensed when an all to familiar weight settled onto her ankle, and she looked down with dismay as she saw the metal restraint firmly locked around her ankle. She glanced up at the man, feeling a new wave of terror washing over her at the cruel look that he was giving her. She jerked back when he suddenly crawled onto the bed, and winced as the shackle stayed firmly in place, causing her to stretch out her leg to far. She had no doubt that she had reopened the small bullet wound, but decided not to focus on that as Seika grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Now. To remove the _taint_ of Kaoru trying to put a claim on you, and _you_ nearly accepting." He stated, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want this, she needed to stall. Some how, and there was only one way she could think to do so.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She shouted, jerking her head away and waited for a retaliation for her actions. She blinked her eyes open when nothing happened, and looked at him. Surprised to see a shocked look on his face.

"You mean...You were going to accept his claim _without even knowing_?" He asked, and she blinked. Not sure as to what to say, she just shook her head, watching as he sighed and leaned back.

"To put it simple, Kaoru is in _love_ with you. Cheesy, I know, but true. If you had accepted his kiss, then you were basically telling me that you returned his feelings. So, before I get to ahead of myself on punishment, do you have any feelings for him in return?" He asked, causing her to still and force her blush to remain hidden. There was no way in hell she was telling him that she loved Kaoru. She had realized that her feelings for the older twin was very different than any other member of the mafia. She did love all of them, but Kaoru, she loved more. The others she loved as she had loved her father, or she would an older brother had she had one. Yet Kaoru, just the thought about him caused happiness to calm her regardless of the situation. When she saw him, it was a whole different story. Just one look at him and her heart sky rocketed, and all she could think about was him. What he wanted to do, what he wanted to talk about, and what she could do to make sure that he smiled once, if not more, in her presence. She knew that the others had figured out that she had a crush on him, and on more than one account had realized that the others were trying to get them together. Well, save for Tamaki, who had nearly thrown a hissy fit, and demanded that Kaoru be beaten for trying to take his daughter away from him. That rant had made her laugh, and shook her head. Only to calm the man by saying she was sure that he didn't return her feelings. Still, now that someone else was telling her, she couldn't help but to hope that it was true.

"Well? What are your feelings for him?!" Seika demanded, and she winced away from him. Looking down, she shrugged, deciding to act like she had never thought about it.

"I..I really never thought anything on it. Mostly, it was just, reflex when I was on the Ferris wheel. I didn't think there was really anything about it." She whispered, peeking through her lashes to see that he seemed to be thinking about it.

"Then what about the others?" He asked, and she shrugged again. This time turning her head to the side slightly as movement caught her gaze. She quickly peeked at him again, relieved to see that he hadn't seen anything.

"I see them as family. Like older brothers, or how I would see a father figure." She whispered, watching as he sighed. Only to tense when he leaned over her, pinning her bottom half to the bed.

"Oh, Haruhi. I see that you will be hardly punished today, and I'm kinda disappointed. Still, if you are _curious_ about kissing, or anything like that. You ad only need to tell me when I had enjoyed your company."He whispered, leaning toward her, making her bare more of his weight. She tried to push against him, but it had no effect. She tensed when he grabbed her chin and made her face him, and knew that there was no way she could fight him in her condition. She squeezed her eyes shut, only to shoot them back open as a loud bang was sounded in the actual warehouse part. She felt him tense, and was relieved when he quickly moved off of her, but felt terror wash over her again when he pulled out a hand gun and started toward the door. Blinking when he looked over his shoulder, and winked at her.

"Don't go anywhere, pet. I'll be right back." He stated, and then started out. The moment the door closed behind him, she grabbed the shackle and studied it. Biting her bottom lip when she didn't see the lock hole, and started to trace her fingers over the metal until she found it. Of course it had to be where she couldn't see, but she wasn't about to just allow herself to stay here when someone was risking their life for her. Reaching into her back pocket, and pulled out the survival knife that Kyoya had gifted her along with the job he had given her. She pulled out the small screw driver, and traced it along the metal until it slid into the lock. After a few minutes, she sighed as a click sounded, and smiled slightly when the shackle dropped away. Pocketing the knife again, she stood, ignoring the pain in her leg and started toward the door. Opening it slightly, she peeked out and made sure that the hall to the door was clear, before stepping out farther. She quickly made her way down the hall, and stopped at the door to listen. She became worried when she didn't hear anything, and eased the door open. Blinking as she saw the actual size of the warehouse, and briefly thought about returning to the room, but instead stepped into the large, packed room. She swallowed, and eased behind some stacked crates, and started to ease down the row. Listening for any sounds at all, while trying to make none herself. She knew that if she shouted her position, or made it known, not only would whoever came for her know, so would Seika.

A sound from behind her caused her to still, and glanced toward the sound. She eased on down the row, and slid into a crook that was large enough to hide her and watched the area. Blinking when a shadow fell over the area where she had recently been, and eased out slightly to try and see who it was. Only to frown when she saw no one, and then realized that the shadow was coming from above her. Swallowing, she eased out more, and angled her neck, feeling relief flow through her as she saw Kaoru peeking over a crate. She willed him to look her way, and smiled when he did. Watching as his eyes widened in shock, and then softened with relief. She watched as he motioned her forward, then leaned over more so his hand could hang over the side enough for her to grab. Looking in both directions, she quickly dashed to him and clasped onto his hand. Tightening her grip when he started to lift her, and was surprised when he pulled her into a hug that was nearly bone crushing.

"Haruhi. I'm so glad you're alright. You are alright, aren't you?" He asked in a whisper, and she nodded her head. Snuggling closer to him as he hugged her again, her head over his shoulder. She opened her eyes and gasped. Seika was three crates over, pointing his gun right at Kaoru's back. She gripped his shoulders, and shoved him as hard as he could. Causing him to cry out in shock, just as Seika pulled the trigger and pain ripped into her shoulder. She watched as Kaoru stared at her wide eyed, heard Seika give a curse, and felt something warm spread down her front and back. Touching her shoulder, she blinked as she felt something sticky and warm, and pulled her hand away to stare at it. Swallowing when she saw that it was drenched in blood, and figured that it was blood that was soaking her shirt front and back. Then became worried as a few black dots began to form in her eyes.

"Haruhi...Why?" Kaoru asked, and she smiled as tears gathered in her eyes. She hoped that this wasn't going to be the only time she got to say this. Swallowing again, she closed her hand and gave him a bright smile.

"Because I love you, Kaoru." She whispered, watching as the last thing she saw was his shocked look before the darkness finally won and pulled her under.


	15. Chapter 15

The Host Mafia

Chapter 15

Kaoru quickly grabbed Haruhi before she collapsed onto the crate and stared at her wound as he replayed her words. She loved him?! She would risk her life, because she loved him. He quickly yanked off his shirt, and bound her wound as best as he could since he knew that Seika was approaching on them fast. He grabbed his gun, and spun around as he sensed the man too close. Gritting his teeth as he saw that they were at a stalemate since they were in each others sights, and had a kill shot on the other. He tensed when Seika smiled and looked pass him to stare at Haruhi.

"That _looked_ like it hurt her. Such a look of _pain_ crossed her face before she collapsed. Only to be ruined when she smiled and admitted that she _loved_ you. _She_ lied to _me_. She told me that she didn't know her feelings. I'll have to punish her later." Kaoru realized that the last part was more a thought then something that was meant to be spoken out loud. He swallowed, and eased to his feet.

"You wont ever touch her again." He growled, pulling the hammer back and preparing his shot. Watching as Seika did the same thing, following his movements with a grin that unsettled him. He narrowed his gaze, and then quickly fired at his hand. Watched the man dropped his gun and jump down into the rows, and quickly followed knowing that Haruhi would be safer on top, and knew that he needed to wrap this up quickly so he could get Haruhi treated. He fired again as Seika attempted to duck into the next row, and moved quicker so as to not lose sight on him. There was no way he was letting this man out of his sight, because there was a chance he would double around and get back to Haruhi, and he refused to let this man touch her again. He rounded the corner, went wide eyed and dodged to the left as a knife was slashed at him. He winced as it caught his cheek, biting into it slightly, and no doubt drawing blood. Stepping back, he kept a safe distance, but continued to follow the man as he continued to back up.

"All _I_ have to do, is get back to _her_. Then, I can make her _mine_ by putting another mark on her." He stated, and Kaoru narrowed his gaze. He knew that if he shot at this range, Seika would be able to dodge it, and get ahead again. So he gritted his teeth and waited for his opportunity to take his shot. They rounded to the side that would allow easy access to the top of the crates, and Kaoru knew he was running out of time. They eased up the steps and Kaoru started becoming desperate, but knew that he couldn't risk anything that could end up hurting Haruhi. He stopped when Seika stopped and pointed the knife at him, a cruel smile on his face.

"This is the end. All _I_ have to do, is kill _you_, then Haruhi is all mine. I will take her over and over as much as I please. With no one to _stop_ me this time. No limit, no rules. I could do whatever I wanted with her." He stated, and Kaoru started to breath heavily as the thoughts angered him greatly. He couldn't let this man do that to her, but if he shot and missed, it was all over. He watched as Seika seemed to grow crazier right before his eyes as his thoughts took him deeper and deeper into his own madness. He had to stop this. Now.

"You...die...here." The weak voice was followed by a bang, and Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Seika jerked, his own eyes going wide, and both looked down at his chest. Blood started to form in a large circle, and growing larger by the second. They both turned to look beyond Seika, and Kaoru lowered his gun in shock as he saw Haruhi sitting half-way up with Seika's gun in her hand. It was pointed at Seika, and just a wisp of smoke was leaving the barrel before clearing. Kaoru couldn't believe his eyes, which moved back to the crumpling form of Seika, and knew the man was dead even before he hit the top of the crate. Swallowing, he glanced at Haruhi again and raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture. He knew she wouldn't hurt him, but knew that with her wound she might not be in the rightest of minds yet.

"Haruhi. You can lower the gun now." He stated, watching as her unfocused eyes settled onto him, and she slowly lowered her hand. When the gun touched the crate, with her hand still over it, he slowly moved around the man and approached her. He eased down beside her, and pulled her close when she sighed.

"I..I didn't want...you to...die." She whispered, bringing a smile to his face. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her hair, still finding it hard to believe that she had not only to a shot for him, but also shot someone as well.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I love you to much to leave you alone." He whispered, hugging her tighter, but minding her shoulder. She huffed, and plopped her head to rest on his chest, and he knew that she must be exhausted since she now had two wounds. One that was, no doubt, agitated and the other hurting like hell. Sighing, he put his gun down and reached for his phone. It rang twice before Kyoya picked up.

"Kaoru! We're five minutes away from the warehouse! What is the situation?!" Kyoya shouted, and Kaoru sighed while shaking his head.

"We're going to need immediate medical attention for Haruhi again, and someone to remove a dead body." He stated, smiling when the line was silent. He glanced down at the woman in his arms, and smiled when she smiled up at him and closed her eyes.

"We'll get everything ready, but please..."

"KAORU!" Haruhi shouted, bringing the gun up again, but it was slightly too slow. Just as she pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in Seika's head, Seika slashed out, his knife biting deep into Kaoru's collar bone, and across to the other one. He heard Haruhi scream, and then darkness consumed him.

Kaoru groaned as he came to, his body screaming in pain as feeling returned to it. His throat felt like he had swallowed fire, and his breathing was ragged, with each one bringing him more pain. Ignoring the pain as best as he could, he looked around, and realized that he was in the guest room that was used as a medical room. Stilling his body for more pain, he sat up, and nearly blacked out again at the pain.

"I swear. If you keep being this stubborn, you're going to put yourself into an early grave." The doctor growled, moving over to him and pushing back down onto the bed. He attempted to push his hand away, but couldn't find the strength.

"Where...Haruhi?" He asked, glaring up at the older man, who was smiling a knowing smile.

"You're woman is fine. She has fully healed a few weeks ago." He stated, and Kaoru stilled at the statement. A few weeks ago?! Did that mean..? He glanced at the doctor with wide eyes, and felt nausia wash over him when he nodded sadly.

"In truth, sonny, I didn't think you were going to wake up there for a moment. That knife went in deep, and if it was a few more inches, you would have died. Miss Haruhi has been in a tissy ever since I told everyone that I put you in a medical coma so your body could heal." He stated, and Kaoru redoubled his efforts to try and sit up. Only to easily be held down by the doctor.

"Must...see...her." He stated, glaring when the doctor shook his head.

"Not gonna happen. You still need to be on bed rest for at least another week before you get back into the field." He growled, and Kaoru shook his head. Only to freeze when a soft knock sounded on the door, and a knowing glint entered the doctors eyes.

"Come on in." He called, and Kaoru watched as the door slowly opened and Haruhi peeked inside. She looked to be slightly uncomfortable as she timidly stepped into the room.

"It's...It's dinner time. The others wanted to know if you wished to stay for dinner." She stated, and he watched as the doctor shook his head.

"Actually. I have to take my leave, but need you to feed and watch over this patient." He stated, and Kaoru watched as Haruhi kept her eyes off of him, and realized that she had no idea that he was awake.

"Uh...Maybe one of the others could do it. I..I don't think I could. Not...Not with him still in a coma." She stammered, and Kaoru decided to put her out of her misery.

"No...worries...Haruhi." He whispered, watching with a smile as her already large eyes widened farther, and she covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. He watched as the doctor easily excused himself, and knew that he could be trusted to walk himself out. He watched as Haruhi walked toward him until she was standing beside his bed. He ignored his bodies discomfort, and smiled up at her.

"What...No...Hug?" He asked, and watched as she finally caved in. She sunk onto the edge of the bed, placed her hand on his chest, and easily rested her head beneath the bandages around his torso. He knew that she was cry silently from the way her shoulders were trembling, and the occasional drop of tear he felt hit his skin. He brought his hands up, gently framed her face, and raised it to look at him.

"I...told...you. I...wasn't...going...anywhere." He stated, watching with a smile as more tears poured down her smiling face. He brushed his thumb under her eye, and captured some of the tears. He then tugged on her gently, until she was leaning over his chest, and her face was a few inches from his.

"K-Kaoru!? You-You're wound!?" She whispered, he smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. He didn't push when she suddenly tense, and didn't close his eyes until she relaxed and closed hers.

"Looks like doc was right. He is awake and kicking." Hikaru sounded from the doorway, causing them both to look up and glare at him. The man just smiled, grabbed the door knob, and then winked.

"Don't strain yourselves." He stated, closing the door on Kaoru's middle finger, and Haruhi's giggle.


End file.
